The Return of the Supreme King
by August Storm
Summary: Jaden is lost in the woods when he meets his unconscious, who is the supreme king and takes his power to save the school from the society of light. slightly dark AlexisXJaden UNDER EDIT
1. prologue

Background

This is an alternate story based off the events that took place during Yu-gi-oh GX during the society of light (season 2).

I do not own any of the Yu-gi-oh GX characters- but if did, it would continue after episode 180.

Changes made to the plot-

Chancellor Sheppard came back before the duel with Aster and Jaden

Before Jaden returns the school is almost all turned into the society- doesn't matter how they just are- Syrus, Hassleberry, Atticus and Aster are the only ones left.

Sartorius is given a teaching post by threating the chancellor; he is in charge of dueling history, because apparently he's a dueling history buff.

Jaden still isn't back


	2. chapter one

Chapter 1- entering the supreme king

At duel academy storm clouds rose from the darkness. Lightning struck the volcano and thunder crackled. Un- luckily for one person, Jaden Yuki has been wondering around the island for weeks now looking for the answer to not being able to see his cards.

"Damn it's been days since I've been back at DA…. Now I'm lost in the middle of the woods" said Jaden, tired from days of wondering aimlessly. "I'm so fucked!"

"That's what you think"

Jaden jumped at the sudden outburst, "who said that?"

"I did." From the shadows of the forest where Jaden heard the figure, a man came out wearing black amour (supreme king basically). You could see his golden eyes glowing from under his faceplate but he seemed to be a shadow and floated across towards Jaden.

"What the fuck…. Who are you?"

"Interesting question, I am you"

"How's that possibly if I'm me and your you?"

"I am just part of your unconscious, because if you hadn't realized you have fainted from exhausting." This was true and Jaden is currently laying fast first on the forest floor, but he isn't able to this.

"Well mister know it all, why am I seeing you for the first time?"

"Because, currently you're so close to death that it's now my responsibility to keep you alive"

"So I am that close to death that my unconscious is taking over…. That's just so awesome if only that made 'sense' I would believe it"

The dark figured at this. His laugh was cold and emotionless and Jaden stepped back from the feeling of raw power. "I can't believe my physical self is this non believing of the strength he possess. I am the spirit of one of you ancestors once known as the supreme king. I was feared among many and my power was great. But a las, power can't live forever, I have reincarnated within the Yuki family for the past 40 generations, and this is the first time that my assistance is necessary."

"But why, all I did was run away from DA for a little fresh air"

"A little fresh air, YOU'VE BEEN GONE FOR ALMOST TWO FUCKING WEEKS!"

"Well can you explain to me why you care oh and its 4 weeks, get your timing right."

"Do you even know what has happened to your friends back at DA, do you even know the danger there in and the danger you are in?"

"What do you mean?"

"The Light of destruction has returned to this world, its power I what got me killed last time and its power is great if possessed correctly."

"What does this have to do with me?" Jaden was puzzled by both this supreme king and this society.

"How about this, I'll show you," And with that he touched Jaden's temple and Jaden was brought to DA where it was day.

"Why you bring me here, what do you need to show me?"

"I will like to show you what has happened the world that you cherish, the world that means so much to you."

"Alright show me" And Jaden and the supreme king walked towards the silfer dorm.

"Now go inside and witness the reality of what has happened."

Jaden walked into the Slifer dorm but it was abandoned, only four figures were sitting inside. Jaden saw Hassleberry and Syrus tending to an injured Atticus and spotted Aster leaning against the wall.

"Damn Atticus that got you good" Hassleberry said his voice was full of pain and desperation.

"How are we supposed to hold our own against their numbers, the society controls the whole school, even the chancellor is scared of them" Syrus said staring into emptiness.

"We have to remain resilient like Jaden would" Aster said and for the first time in Jaden's life saw him scared for himself and the three others sitting there.

"We are all that stand against Sartorius and the society, we must stand strong OW" Atticus whimpered in pain as Hassleberry was trying to fix him up after being badly beaten.

"This is the reality that your friends are living right now, trying to hold off a power so great, it rivals my own" the supreme king said looking at his friends suffering under the burden that Jaden thought he should take. Jaden looked into his golden eyes and saw the same pain as he was feeling. Pain of seeing his friends suffer.

"But why them, where's Alexis, Chazz and Bastion? Why aren't they here?"

"They have already fallen to the light, becoming servants of its bidding. It's your duty to free them and stop this from engulfing the world, you must use my power to save those precious to you, to save those you love."

"I'll do anything to save them from this suffering. Give me your power I no longer wish to see them suffer like this."

"As you wish, my power is now yours, you are now the supreme king, and with that comes great responsibility. You must control it with all your will and not to unleash it UN censored. I trust you Jaden now rise in to your glory as the supreme king.

Notes- I know, goes against how the supreme king should be, but it makes it more connected to Jaden. Now read and review because I hate checking my own work.


	3. Chapter two

Chapter 2- IM BACK

It's now the next day at DA and Syrus and Hassleberry are sitting in a sea of white during their least favorite class, history of Duel monsters run by Sartorius. People were grinning and snickering at the two Ras who refused to see the light.

"This is starting to piss me off Syrus; I don't think I can take too much more." Hassleberry said staring at all the students in their clad white uniforms and the cynical grins.

"I know bu…." Syrus was cut off by the appearance of Sartorius who quickly and silently quieted the class.

"Now class we are going to discuss a very important figure in duel monster history by the name of Haou or more formally known as the supreme king." Sartorius then clicked a button on his clicker and a picture of the supreme king came up wearing his black amour. It was impossibly to see his face under his mask but the students all gasped at the golden eyes that he had. "He is the first and only person to stop the light in a suicide attempt and saved the darkness that currently corrupts the world today."

"Wish he was still around" Syrus whispered to Hassleberry.

"QUIET SCUM YOU HAVE NOT DESERVED TO TALK!" Sartorius screamed at Syrus who jumped back at this sudden outburst. "Now to continue, the supreme king is known to have powers that equal to that of the pharaoh and uses cards with unimaginable power. Currently he is a spirit, a force that runs through a family currently unknown to experts, but he still exists. Btu for now the light is safe from him."

Just then the doors opened to the classroom opened and a shadow lurked into the classroom. Sartorius took a step back at this and so did the students looking directly at the entrance of the door. Then golden eyes appeared through the shadow and black flames came shooting through the entrance. Then the figure came into view and many people gasped at the person that walked through. (Picture the seen with Aragorn opening the door in helms deep)

"Jadeeeeee" Syrus and Hassleberry screamed but then stopped when they saw him. He was in a full black version of the school uniform, his eyes were a golden and he had an evil smirk on his face.

"So what I miss" Jaden said his voice deep with hate and fear. People jumped back at his sound and couldn't believe who they were seeing.

"So who are you?" Sartorius asked Jaden still not recognizing who it was.

"Oh so you don't remember me, it's only been a month." Jaden spoke with a fake sense of being hurt.

Jaden then stared directly at Sartorius with his golden eyes and he jumped back. "It can't be… Jaden Yuki."

"First guess it always the charm. Yes it's me and I have history of duel monsters right now so I would like to sit down."

"Of course… take a seat next to the other non-believers" and he pointed his finger at Syrus and Hassleberry who were both happy that Jaden was back, but also scared of his mere presence.

"Thanks, not really" and Jaden walked towards his seat in the front where Hassleberry and Syrus were sitting.

"So Slackers back from his little journey" Chazz sneered as Jaden walked to his seat. "And now he's wearing black, he looks so scary; no he just looks like a wimp." This angered Jaden and he stared straight at Chazz with his golden eyes, and Chazz couldn't help but jump back at this. He was sitting next to Alexis who was also startled by Jaden's change and reappearance.

"Now why don't you continue your little speech teacher, I'm looking forward to what you have to say" Jaden said as he sat down at his seat.

"Sure" Sartorius and he spoke for the next hour about the light and the supreme king taking cautious glances at Jaden who seemed completely uninterested in this subject.

When the bell rang the students stood up and left the classroom, but Hassleberry, Syrus and Jaden remained waiting for the white students to leave first.

"Where have you been and what's up with the get up?" Syrus asked Jaden. Jaden explained how he has been in the forest of DA looking for answers and met his inner self; he kept the word supreme king out of the way hoping not to bring attention to it.

"Wow" Hassleberry said, "That is wicked, so you got stronger by wondering around aimlessly in the woods?"

"Pretty much, but let's head back to the dorm and see how Atti is holding up." So the trio started to head back to the dorm when they were intercepted by some white students.

"So looks whose back" Alexis sneered at Jaden.

"I don't even think that it's possibly for someone to survive in the woods with his size of a brain" Bastion said.

"Yah you're right Bastion and now he's looking like an emo" Chazz said.

"Choose your words carefully when talking to me; my patience might not be as leant as it could be." Jaden retorted casting evil glares at all three of them. They just stood there but a small sight of terror appeared on their faces.

"All talk but no game Jaden" Alexis sneered back, "losing your brain for the past year and a half and acting like a moron. I wouldn't be surprised if this is all a joke, actually it's not possible because the Jaden I knew was almost brain dead because of his stupidity."

"Let's settle this then right now, duel me Alexis, or are you all talk?"

Chazz then threw a punch straight at Jaden's face but he screamed in pain as black flames shielded and burned him. "OW WHAT THE FUC K WAS THAT" Chazz screamed in agony.

Jaden then walked over to Chazz who was rolling on the ground in pain "I told you not to fuck with me, now back to business, Alexis I challenge you to a duel."

"Fine dork get your game on, a little fire can't scare me"

"Let's go and next time don't steal my line"


	4. Chapter three

Chapter 3- Holy shit feelings

The 6 of them walked to the obelisk duel arena so that Jaden and Alexis could duel. Hassleberry and Syrus were staying back from the other 4 since Jaden's new personality freaked them out and the others were in the society.

"So how have you been dork, you show up randomly during class?" asked Alexis.

"Well not too bad, but I dislike all the white, looks like you have all been cummed on by Sartorius, but I bet that's only Chazz."

"Shut it slacker" Chazz said as he whimpered in pain after being burned.

Alexis whispered into Jaden's ear "seriously what happened, you've been missing for a month and now you come back looking all… dark and mature?"

"Unlike you I have gained power on my own and i, unlike you can control my own destiny… and oh unlike you I don't follow a psycho who's afraid of me."

"He's not afraid, just startled that's all dork, maybe you should join the society, and I bet hell give you more power then you have more than now."

"More power, more power, MORE POWER… don't make me laugh, I have the power of darkness, why the fuck would I need the power of the light? I could destroy the society in a matter of minutes."

"Jaden you're starting to scare me…"

"Just make sure you can duel because I'm sick of this society terrorizing my friends, you know your brother Atticus got beat up by a bunch of them and you don't give two shit bout that do you? No you care more about sucking Sartorius's dick then your brother don't yah"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP JADEN! You've turned into a complete asshole."

"How am I the asshole if I stat the truth, now just duel I'm sick of arguing with you. I completely dislike what you've become, I can't believe I used to lo…" He stopped himself before he said too much of feelings for her (get over it you know Jaden wants to fuck Alexis, he just never has in the anime. And Vis versa.)

"You used to what me? Not make fun of me that's what."

"Shut it and duel."

"Fine." The 6 of them walked into the obelisk arena where already half the arena was filled with white students. Syrus, Bastion, Chazz and Hassleberry sat down in the stands and of course the ditch the two Ras to be with their fellow society members.

DUEL- JADEN VS WHITE ALEXIS

Lp 4000- 4000

"I'll go first Alexis said. I summon snow fairy is attack position. Now you can't play spells on your first turn! You're totally screwed! No fusions for you ha"

People in the crowd cheered for Alexis but Jaden just snickered" you think that will stop me, your pathetic" (Jaden's deck is that of the supreme kings now and I have added some cards and made some up) "I'll start this off with dark hero summoner." A man with black amour and fire wings appeared. (Kind of like an armored avian.)

Muttering started in the crowd on the new dark hero that appeared and many of them were in awe at it.

"Now its affect allows me to special summon a new monster and I saw it for evil hero malicious edge." And then malicious appeared from the remains as dark hero summoner.

"How can you do that?" Alexis asked. "You need two tributes"

"Its affect allows it to be summoned with only one when you control a monster. And now I discard unholy strength which increases its _atk_ and def by 1000 for one turn. Now malicious edge attack snow fairy with bane of fury." Malicious edge then jumped up and jabbed his fist into snow fairy face and it was destroyed. Alexis screamed as her life points went down to 1500.

And that's not all, when I discard evil curses from my hand my malicious edge can attack again." Malicious edge then vanished and appeared behind Alexis and punched her bringing her to 0 life points.

Alexis then was surrounded in darkness so that no one could see her.

"Wow I can't believe Jaden gotten this good" Syrus muttered.

"He beat Alexis in one turn, he beat her in one turn… how is that possible?" Bastion said dumfounded by the events that just took place.

"Whatever it is I think the society is threatened" Chazz said still gazing into the shadow where Alexis was.

The sea of white looked at Jaden both scared and furious on the victory he had just got with such little effort.

"Now Alexis, the light will leave you and you will be given strength like mine, I only hope this works."

And that's chapter 3- ya I know Jaden beat Alexis in one turn, but he can so it doesn't matta because now she will be dark too and they'll have some interesting times….. Ah good times.

I promise to make the other duels more interesting but I really want Alexis to be evil cause I says so.


	5. Chapter four

Chapter 4- A new darkness rises

Inside the shadow that appeared in the Arena, Alexis was lost and confused. The power of the light broke and she was now back to normal, but she was covered in darkness. To her the darkness was warm and comforting and she longed to be part of it.

"Where am I, what is this that I am feeling?" Alexis asked to no one in particular.

"You are feeling the warmth of the darkness that will bring light to this world" said a voice from the shadows.

"How does darkness bring light, that isn't logical?"

"A balance is necessary to keep the world in check, with too much darkness or too much light the world would crumble under the stress. But that is not my prime objective, I am here to offer you power to that similar of Jaden."

"But why? I just lost pathetically to him, why would you want to let me have power?"

"Personally I couldn't give less shit about you, but the supreme king has offered you a chance to awaken your true potential and unleash your true strength."

"The supreme king? But I thought he died or was lost in someone's family tree?"

"Well he has returned through his only direct decedent, you are part of his family tree, but his true power only goes down the Yuki family."

"So he's returned through Jaden, and he is offering me that power he just used?"

"That is correct"

"Might I ask who you are?"

"Me, I am no more than a servant to his majesty, you may call me Yubel."

"Alright Yubel, will this power brainwash me like the society or will I be okay in the head?"

"My dear Alexis, surly you would understand that Jaden is the one offering you this. He would never in a million years ever do anything to harm you. This power that you are can be given comes from inside you, not from an outside person. Jaden is merely going to awaken it."

"Sounds like a good deal…. What the fuck, I'll do it"

"Good choice. Now embrace your new power and remember not to over exercise it, keep your power under a close eye."

"Thanks I will." And with that, Yubel vanished and the darkness around Alexis began to be absorbed by her. She could feel its power and warmth and new born life that she has just been given.

Back at the arena, people began to see the shadow going into where Alexis was standing a second ago.

"SLACKER WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY SWEET ALEXIS!" Chazz screamed from his seat.

"Nothing it's all up to her to decide what she wants" but even with that, Jaden couldn't help but give a little smirk because he already knew what she chose and he was pleased.

What shocked most people were the new pair of golden eyes that appeared in the shadows, the same ones that Jaden had. White students began to bolt for the exits afraid of what was to come. Jaden only smirked wider now and his heart started racing.

'I hope she likes it, after all she was always a sucker for self-gained power' Jaden thought to himself. 'I might even ask her to go on a date with me, who am I kidding… I will ask her to go out with me'

Only 5 people remained in the arena, Syrus freaked out and ran back to his dorm. Well it's not every day you see a giant shadow cloud engulf someone.

About 1 minute later the shadow vanished revealing the new Alexis. She was wearing a black style of the girl's uniform and had golden eyes. Her duel disked had changed from the normal silver to a black with gold outlining it. (Forgot to tell you that Jaden also gotz a cool new black duel disk- there on the rage now). She looked at Jaden and gave him a warm smile and walked over to him.

"Thanks Jay I really needed a wakeup call." She told him looking straight into his eyes.

"Don't mention it, sorry about the stuff earlier, I thought if you got mad enough you'll see how bad the society was, and by the way, you look sexy in black."

She giggled at his remark and slightly blushed, but up in the stands a furious Chazz was being held back by Bastion.

'WHAT DID YOU DO TO LEXI, WHAT DID YOU DO!" Chazz tried to get free from Bastion, but he's much stronger than him, not to mention taller, smarter and overall having a better personality.

"He didn't do anything, I just lost faith in the light and got some sweet new powers" Alexis said looking really happy for the first time in weeks.

"Well if that's the case then you wanna come back to the Slifer dorm, I honestly don't feel like dueling every society member right now." Jaden said. "I'll even help you get your stuff.

"Thanks Jay, I could really use some help." And with they were off, and no one realized that they were holding hands.


	6. Chapter five

Chapter five- It's on

After getting all of Alexis's things from the white dorm, which wasn't hard considering they were all scared of the two, and burning all her white outfits, they set off towards the Slifer dorm. They were walking down the main path to the dorm when Jaden spotted Aster, who was reading under a tree.

"Yo Aster guess who's back? "Jaden shouted to him.

Aster was first surprised to hear that voice and he looked up to see Jaden who was with Alexis with a couple of boxes.

"Jaden where you've been? And why are you and Alexis wearing black? I thought Chazz was into that and WO… what's up with your eyes?" Aster looked happy to see them both but the eyes really gave him a shock, so did the black.

"Well I got some new powers and the eyes are just a side effect. As for Alexis I dueled her and now she is moving back into the Slifer dorm."

"Cool, but we gotta duel soon to see if their legit, kay?"

"Man I've been waiting to have a rematch, let's say in two days on Friday?"

"I'll see ya there then. Do guys need any help?"

"No were good" Alexis said which Aster was completely blown away that she even talked to him since the past 4 weeks she has pretended he didn't exist.

"Okay I'll see you two at the dorm then." And the two walked off towards the Slifer dorm.

"Alexis we should check on your brother, he's pretty hurt and maybe you should comfort him."

"Yah you're right, but what will he think of my transformation, I mean I'm not exactly normal anymore?"

"Well your still beautiful (SUCK UP) and till his sister so I think hell accept it."

"Yah I guess you're right... Again."

Jaden put down Alexis's stuff outside the Slifer common room and opened the door for her since he is a gentleman. Just then a scream came from inside and Atticus rushed up to his sister and hugged her. Jaden became a little jealous at this but then remembered that they were brother and sister.

"Oh Alexis your back, hey what's up with your eyes and the black and….. JADEN YOU'RE BACK! And why are you dressed in black?" Atticus asked looking happier than a pig among genii pigs (family guy reference).

Jaden explained the events that happened and how Alexis is now back to normal and all that fun stuff.

"So I guess you're here to help us re take the school is that right?" Atticus asked.

"Yah pretty much and so is Alexis."

"You guys must be tired, how about you guys go to sleep, only there is one problem" Atticus said.

"What is it Atti" Alexis asked.

"Well there is only one room available since I'm sleeping with Syrus and Hassleberry and all the other rooms are locked. S you guys might have to share."

"I'm cool with that, how about you Jay?"

"I guess so; it shouldn't be a big deal."

"Well its room 216 so head up there and get yourself comfortable."

"Okay thanks Atticus."

"oh and Jaden if you dare try to sneak a peek at Alexis ill destroy you."

"Gotcha"

So Alexis and Jaden headed up to their room which was like all the other Slifer rooms, except this one only had one bed.

"Oh no…"

"Jesus Christ… um Lex do you mind"

"Not at all." She said. The truth was that Alexis really wanted Jaden both as a boyfriend and in a more sexual way. Well so did most of the girls at DA since Jaden was the best at duel monsters and probably one of the sexiest guys there. But he also had a winning personality and wasn't always staring down woman's shirts, which by the way are very revealing.

"So Lex, I have been meaning to ask this but do you want to, you know go on a date with me on Friday" Jaden said looking very nervous.

Alexis beamed at the thought of it since about 2 seconds ago she was thinking about doing him. "Sure why not." And with that she gave him a kiss on the lips. He then looked at here and pulled her tightly toward him and they began to make out. Somehow Jaden took off his shirt revealing a much toned body and somehow Alexis was able to take off her pants and shirt revealing her underwear and bra, which were black. They were on the bed making out and feeling each other up when the door slammed open revealing one angry Chazz looking straight at them.

Either the sight of an almost naked Alexis or a very mad Jaden made Chazz faint right then and there.

"Fucking bull shit, he ruined a good moment." Alexis said putting her shirt back on.

"Yah but he also gave us an opportunity to have some fun." Jaden then smirked.

Alexis understood where he was going with this and smiled back at him. "I think we'll have some fun with our little guess wont we Jay?"

"You said it Lex, this is going to be one hell of a day."


	7. Chapter six

Chapter six- Retaliation

-note to everyone- I'm planning on doing 3-10 chapters a day cause I got nothing beta to do so keep reviewing a giving suggestions, they really help—oh and for the first two reviewers you get a .

When Chazz woke up the next morning (or that's what he thought) he was hanging upside down from the top of the DA main building, and for those who don't know how big that is, think of a 10 story building. He also realized that he was just in his underwear. People were pointing at him, or specifically his chest where the words "I SUX MASSIVE COCK" were written in bright red pen.

"IM GOING TO GET YOU SLACKER IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO… other than Alexis…." Chazz screamed to no one in particular. "How the fuck am I supposed to get down from here?"

"Interesting question, but would mind explaining to me why your hanging upside down right in front of my window?" a very disgruntled chancellor Shepard asked.

Chazz couldn't hold his furry anymore and he screamed "THAT FUCKING JADEN YUKI FUCKING STRIPPED ME AND HANGGED ME, WHEN I GET A HOLD OF HIM IM GOING TO CUT OFF HIS DICK AN…" but he wasn't able to finish since he just realized he was talking to the chancellor.

"Chazz you are certainly crazy, Jaden's missing remember"

"No he's back, he came back yesterday."

Sheppard jumped back at this, "really he's back. Oh jolly good, well Chazz you got detention for cursing in the open now get down from their and wash yourself up. No needs to make fun of yourself you already look like a moron."

And so Chazz climbed into the chancellor office and sprinted towards the white dorm to inform Sartorius while people laughed at him.

When Chazz reached Sartorius's office after changing into a new white uniform and taking a shower, he explained Sartorius what has happened to Alexis and how he supposedly went to the Slifer dorm to get her, even though he really just wanted to get lucky.

"Well it seems we are threatened by this new threat, he is giving the darkness hope to continue its pathetic survival. And if what you tell me about the new cards he is using then we are defiantly in peril. I order that no white student can duel Jaden unless I give permission. They are not to even look at him or listen to him."

"I understand master, but I do feel that brother Bastion is UN loyal to the light, after all he came freely"

"I understand your concern about him, but I could care less, he's no more than a pawn."

"What should our next course of action be against him be? Now that Alexis has embraced I'm not sure what type of cards shell use, Jaden's new cards were completely different and we only saw 4 of them."

"It's hard to know since darkness defies destiny so I cannot answer that question. However a school trip is coming up and I have decided that we shall pressure the chancellor into letting us go to the birthplace of the light…. Florence (birthplace of the Renaissance, revival from the dark ages- sorry for shoving down history down your throat but it makes sense.)

"As you wish master Sartorius. Your will shall be done."

"Very well, be gone I have things to take care of."

Chazz walked out of his office and Sartorius turned to his tarot cards and for the first time, he saw them as useless.

Back at the Slifer dorm, Hassleberry and Syrus were rolling on the floor laughing at the video of Chazz getting so mad hanging from the top of the school. Atticus was asleep in pain since he still hasn't recovered from his injuries and Alexis was cuddled up against Jaden's chest giggling at what they just did.

"He looks so pissed, what a loser." Alexis said still giggling.

Jaden wasn't paying attention to the tape and was looking in blank space.

"Um Jay, what you looking at?" Alexis asked looking straight into his golden eyes.

"I tell you later… actually come with me."

So Alexis and Jaden headed out of the room and towards the cliff where Jaden licked to sit and think. If you are still wondering, both Jaden and Alexis are still wearing black and have the golden eyes.

"What's wrong Jay, you know you can tell me anything?"

"It's him, Sartorius, he's planning something and I don't like it. What did he tell you guys while you were still in the society?"

"Well since I was on his favorite list he mentioned planning to take the school to Florence. But why would that be bad?"

Jaden jumped up at the name of that city" HE WANTS THE SCHOOL TO GO TO FLORENCE, this is really bad."

Alexis was startled by his sudden outburst, "why would it be bad my love?" she brought one of her hands on Jaden's to calm him down.

"Alexis that is the birthplace of the society, that's where it started and that is where its power is greatest. We need to make sure we dont go there of all places."

"Then where Jay?"

"We need to go to New York City. That is the safest place from the light."

"Why do you say that? I have never actually been there?"

"Most cities in America hold perfect balance with light and dark, but I believe that we can easily convince Sheppard into going there since, that is one of the greatest cities in the world."

"Alright Jay, well talk to him tomorrow." But he wasn't listening; instead he was looking at the sunset.

"I can tell there is going to be many challenges ahead of us if we are to destroy the society." And with he put his arm around Alexis's waist and gave her a quick kiss before leading her back to the Slifer common room.


	8. Chapter seven

Chapter seven- A little fun

-This chapter is why I rated this M-

After dinner at the Slifer dorm, the occupants decided that they would turn in for the night. So Syrus and Hassleberry went to their dorm, Atticus went to his- he has one to himself since he has 'needs' and Jaden went to his because Alexis already went up.

Jaden opened the door and just then he needed to take a crap so he rushed to the bathroom without knocking and pulled down his pants and sat on the toilet. It took him a few seconds to realize that he had just walk right by a completely naked Alexis who was going into the shower and was blushing redder then Jaden's old Slifer red jacket.

"Um Jaden… I can see your dick." Alexis said trying to hide her blush and her urge to suck it. (Yah you heard me)

Jaden was still dumfounded by Alexis who with cloths on looked hot, but now she looked like he had gone to heaven. His jaw dropped at the sight of her boobs, which were quite big and at her legs.

"Well this is awkward…" Jaden stammered out after checking Alexis out a little more. It's not every day you see the hottest girl at the academy naked while your pants are down.

"Will this make this less awkward?" and just then Alexis sat right on Jaden's bare lap and they began to make out.

Jaden dick began to rise and grazed Alexis's ass while he started massaging her tits. She was moaning and rubbing Jaden's dick from underneath her.

"You know Alexis, we don't have to do this right here, I got to take a shower too"

So Jaden picked up Alexis and they headed in the shower together. Once they got in Jaden placed Alexis on the floor and she bent down and started sucking his cock.

"Man Jaden, I never knew you would have such a big dick" while Jaden was moaning in pleasure or whatever that noise that men make when they get a really good blow job.

After about 5 minutes-"Alexis you swallow? Cause I'm about to unload" and with that Alexis stuck his whole dick in her mouth while Jaden unloaded.

"You taste so good Jaden, now stick it in here." She turned around and bent over and Jaden stuck is erected dick into her pussy and was about to put it in when Atticus knocked the door down looking madder then… I have no idea.

"JADEN YUKI, DOTN YOU THINK ABOUT STICKING YOUR JUNK INTO MY SISTER!"

"ATTI GET THE FUCK OUT!" and Alexis stood up and grabbed a towel trying to cover herself. "Why can't I have some quality time with Jaden, you know I'm 17?"

"WELL JADEN IS 18 SO NEW DEAL SIS" Atticus still really pissed and so was Alexis. Jaden on the other hand stood back and watched while Alexis pummeled Atticus until he left the room with probably more injuries then he got from the society.

"God damn Atticus ruining my day…"

"Well you know we can always do it lat…." But before he could finish Alexis pulled Jaden out of the bathroom and pushed him on the bed.

"No way Jaden I have been waiting to long for this." And she sat right on top of his dick. "Man it's good to have you inside of me." She went up and down on Jaden's dick, her boobs were jiggling and Jaden decided to squeeze them, which made Alexis moan much loader.

Atticus was lying right in front of the door looking like shit when Aster walked up to him and said "yo Atti what happened? You didn't get beat up again did you?"

All Atticus could do was moan and pain and then aster heard noises coming from Jaden's room and decided to look through the window. What he saw made his jaw drop 10 feet as he saw Alexis in doggy style position while Jaden was massaging her tits and penetrating her vagina.

"Oh yah Jay, harder, faster, uh" Alexis moaned.

All Aster could was smirk and he looked at Atticus who was still on the ground. "You knew this would happen sooner or later. You must be so proud." And with that he left the couple to finish their business and brought Atticus downstairs to fix him up again. For the rest of the night it was almost impossible not to here moans and sex noises from Jaden's room until about midnight, at which time they decided to go to bed.

The only thought in Jaden's mind was 'damn she is good' And he hugged Alexis's sleeping body and kissed her on the check and fell asleep.

-Hope I got it right where you boys like it -

THIS CHAPTER IS VERY INPORTANT SO READ AND REVIEW!

Criticizing is welcomed


	9. Chapter eight

Chapter 8- It's Thursday… and I fell like shit

-this chapter was inspired by one of the comments left, now let's see what happens after Jaden and Alexis after 3 straight hours of sex and 7 hours of sleep. Its aint going to be pretty.-

RING RING RING.

"ug what the fuck did I do last night" Alexis said yawning. "Stupid alarm clock, it is fucking 7 in the fucking morning and I feel like I had a giant dildo up my ass. (Well let's say she forgot she did only 7 hours previously.)

She then looked down at herself since she was cold and realized she was totally naked with some white stuff on her breast. She then looked to her right to find Jaden who was sleeping peacefully and then she remembered what they did last night.

"Oh you got to be shitting me. He better of not gotten me pregnant."

"Don't worry I didn't go inside of you, but man I don't think I'll be able to walk for the next month."

Alexis looked to Jaden who was starting to get up. "Jay I think we should take a shower and not get carried away like last night…"

"Good idea, I got shit I don't even want to know on me."

So they took a shower together since there both covered in shit and neither of them wanted to wait to get it off. They got dressed in their black uniforms and headed downstairs.

Syrus was enjoying a bowl of cheerios and Hassleberry was shoving bacon in his face when the two of them walked in.

Syrus looked up at Jaden and a large grin came on his face. "So how you guys do last night?"

"Yah me and Syrus were up till midnight because you two were making a ruckus. So what did you guys do?"

Atticus then came rushing in with new bruise marks on his face. He looked extremely mad.

"JADEN YUKI, AND ALEXIS RHODES, YOU KNOW BETTA THEN TO GET IT ON IN A PLACE WHERE EVERY SOUL CAN HERE YOU."

"Shut it Atticus, what's done is done" Jaden replied, completely unaware of how angry Atticus was.

"Yah it aint a big deal… THE BIG DEAL IS THAT YOU WALKED IN ON US!" Alexis then walked over to Atticus and punched him in the gut. He fell over like a baby that just got hit by a hummer going 100mph. He was on the floor cursing and moaning and was unable to speak.

"I don't follow?" Hassleberry said being as clueless as Jaden would have been.

"Let me makes this as simple as possible… I stuck my dick into Alexis multiply times in 3 hours"

Both Syrus's and Hassleberry's Jaws dropped at what they just heard.

"Sargent your saying you aren't a virgin anymore?"

"Yes Hassleberry I just had sex."

Just then a scream came from outside the Slifer dorm and it made both Alexis and Jaden groan at his voice.

"LEXI I HAVE COME TO SAVE YOU FROM THE SLACKER!"

"Oh no not him… I can barely walk."

"Don't worry Jay I'll take care of him, and not like the way I took care of you." She gave him a wink, picked up her black and gold duel disk and walked outside.

Outside at least 10 society members were standing behind Chazz who looked like he was going to faint at the sight of Alexis.

"Oh Lexi your coming back to the society"

"No, not really, actually I fell like getting you out of my hair so were going to duel."

Chazz was not shocked at this but was quite mad that she was so resilient. "Very well Alexis, get your game on!"

"STOP STEALING MY FUCKING LINE YOU ASSHOLE!" Jaden shouted from the entrance of the door. "Lex are you sure about this?"

"Yah, it's time to teach this stalker a little lesson in manners."

DUEL TIME-

Alexis vs. Chazz

LP 4000/4000

"I'll start this thing off" Chazz said. "I'll play White knight lancer in atk mode." A soldier dressed in white armor with a wisp of red coming from his helm emerged. "Next I paly white shield which gives all my white knights 200 extra atk points and I set two cards."

"Alright my go and I summon shadow queen in atk mode." A lady with dark armor appeared. She had long black hair and a sword that's was 8 feet long. "My shadow queen has an ability which allows me to summon one shadow king from hand, so come on out shadow king!" So then another figure appeared which was basically the male eguivilent to shadow queen.

"Alright so you got two monsters on the field, they both only have 1500 atk points."

"I'm not done yet. I activate the field spell dark castle which increases all monsters with shadow in their name by 1000." a large black castle rose up behind Alexis which was like any gothic castle would look like. "Shadow queen attack white knight lancer!"

"Not so fast I activate negate attack which stops your attack."

"I set one card and now my dark castle effect kicks in. for every monster with shadow in their name in the graveyard or in pay you lose 500 LP." Chazz screamed in pain as black flames erupted around him taking out 1000 of his life points.

"My move, I play white protector." A man that looked like a big shield Gardna but white appeared. "As long as he is on the field and in defense position, all monsters with white in their name gain 300 attack points. Now white lancer attack Shadow king!"

"Not so fast I activate the trap dark protection. This protects my monster from your attack and redirects at one of your monsters so you take 600 points of damage." The white lancer suddenly jumped back at a dark shield that protected Alexis and attack the shielder.

"You'll pay for that!"

"You think so, well now it's my turn and I draw." She drew a large smirk came on her face. "Princeton you are so going to lose this turn. Since both Shadow queen and king are on the field I can specially summon shadow dragon to the field." A large black medieval style dragon appeared and growled at Chazz.

"So you got yourself a dragon big deal."

"Oh it is because once per turn in can destroy one card on your side of the filed so say good bye to that facedown." The dragon fired a shadow bolt at the facedown, which so happened to be another negate attack. "Now I play dark lightning which destroys all your monsters on your side of the field, but you gain life points equal to their atk power."

"Wait but that means…."

"My dragon can attack you, so now attack Chazz directly, and Shadow fire."

And Chazz was engulfed in shadow fire while being hacked and jabbed by shadow king and queen. He fell to the ground.

"I can't believe I lost"

"You are such a loser Chazz, is that all the society has to throw at us?"

"Don't get cocky Alexis you will rejoin the society whether you like it or not."

All Alexis could do was laugh at him. "You really think I'll rejoin you losers you got to be kidding me." And with that she walked back towards Jaden and to make Chazz jealous she gave him a kiss.


	10. Chapter nine

Chapter 9- Not here or there

Being Thursday, classes were still held. After breakfast Syrus, Hassleberry, Jaden and Alexis headed over to Dr. Crowler's class for whatever he teaches Crowler looked shock to see Jaden, especially him in his new black get up and was even more shocked seeing Alexis copying him.

"What up teach" Jaden said and took his seat next to Syrus and Alexis took a seat next to him, since everyone else was in the society. After everyone has entered the classroom Crowler silence the class.

"Now, the Chancellor has informed me that we will be having a field trip coming up as you all are aware. Now we must decide where to go. Now are there any suggestions?"

Chazz stood up immediately after he said that and screamed "Florence!" The rest of the society followed him so that it became apparent that majority was in favor for it.

"Actually we non society members would like to go to NYC." Jaden said being calm and collective. Crowler was used to more emotion from Jaden and just stared at him.

'When did Jaden become mature? Oh well I am not complaining.' Crowler thought. "Since neither group can decide where to go, we'll have to duel. Now each group pick a representative to duel."

"Bastion stood up "I will for the light."

"What the fuck, why not." Jaden stood up.

"Very well, so at 5pm today go to the arena and duel to decide, now back to class." And with that Jaden just stared blankly at the white board where Crowler was teaching. It wasn't necessary for him to pay attention since the Supreme king already knew all the secrets and tactics to dueling. When class ended it was time for lunch.

"Hey Lex I need to talk to you for a second." Jaden said.

"Sure Jay. What's up?" They headed down the hall in the opposite direction so that they couldn't be overheard.

"Well I need to talk to you about… how do I put this?"

"What is it? Comon spit it out."

"Well I was wondering if you had any second thoughts about this. You know the power of darkness and all that?"

"Why would i? I have it under control and so do you. Why are you so scared?"

"Well I only had this for as long as you, so I don't know what could happen to us if we continue on this path and…" but he was stopped by Alexis who put her finger on his mouth.

"Jaden it's all good, were not walking around like blundering idiots like the society. Were perfectly fine." He stared into her golden eyes, literally, which were full of love and concern.

"Okay. I guess I should prepare for the duel with Bastion."

"Nah, he's not that strong. You haven't revealed your deck yet so he can't counter it. Let's just enjoy ourselves for a little while."

"No I can't. I'm still feeling the effects of last night."

Alexis sighed. "I don't mean like that perve. All I'm saying we don't have to do anything till 5. Of course if you change your mind…"

"Oh looks who the perve."

"Shut it." Jaden gave a quick kiss to Alexis and they headed to the cafeteria holding hands. It was pretty much empty except for Hassleberry and Syrus and a couple of white student, which included Chazz and Bastion.

"Sarge over here!" Hassleberry shouted from across from the room.

A couple of white students looked at who he was talking to, and they all jumped at the sight of Jaden. Most people still haven't got a good look at both his and Alexis's new eyes, but to their enemies it made them re live their worst memories.

"Be there in a sec!" Jaden shouted back. He and Alexis went over to the grab their lunch.

"Mr. Yuki." Jaden looked to see who said it and it was Chancellor Sheppard who was standing next to the exit and looking straight at him.

"Hello Chancellor. How's it been?"

"Not well until now. I hope you're feeling good from your little expedition?"

"Yah, everything is perfect."

"Glad to hear that." He then walked closer so that Jaden could only hear what he was saying. "You better not lose. I don't like what the society is doing."

"You know me I won't lose." And with that Chancellor walked out of the cafeteria.

He and Alexis then got their food, which was shrimp tempura and headed towards the "slacker" table.

"So what did Sheppard want?" Alexis asked.

"Wants to make sure I won't lose. Like that will happen." Suddenly Jaden's PDA rang. He picked it up and read the message.

Dear Mr. Yuki

We will like to hold the duel right now if you are available. Please return with your answer and head to the arena. The duel will start in 30 minutes if you accept.

Signed,

Dr. Crowler

"Well I guess I need to get going." He replied yes and ran out the doors with the other 3 following him. At the same time Bastion got up, obviously receiving a similar message and headed out of the Cafeteria.

Bastion thought to himself 'I don't know if I can beat him. I have no idea."


	11. Chapter ten

Chapter 10- whatever works?

As Jaden waked into the Arena, he saw Bastion waiting for him. About 50 white students were in the stands already and cheering for Bastion. He seemed confident, but on the inside he was very nervous. Not knowing what his opponents cards are, Bastion constructed a new deck that could counter any strategy.

"So Jaden you're ready to get this show on the road?"

"Yah oh and thanks for not stealing my line like SOME PEOPLE" as he glared at Chazz who jumped back startled by Jaden's golden eyes.

"You can do it Jay!" Syrus and Alexis screamed.

"Give him hell Sarge" Hassleberry said.

Duel time.

Jaden vs. Bastion

LP 4000/4000

"I go first if that's okay Jaden." Bastion drew 6 cards and he smiled. "First I paly white Jinzo in attack mode." He literally looked like a white Jinzo. "Now white Jinzo is a little different then regular Jinzo since it's only 4 stars, and only has 1800 atk power, but its affect stops all traps."

"Okay my go."

"Yes" and then Jaden drew.

"I play one card face down and end my turn."

"Wise decision, but now I cost down which makes all my monsters have 2 less stars and then I summon White Cobra." Now not to get confused with the snake, this is a helicopter that's white. It has all the stuff a mini gun, rocket pods the works. "My white cobra must attack every turn and must attack every monster until there destroyed on my opponents side of the field but can't attack you directly. Now White Cobra, missile barrage!"

It destroyed Jaden's facedown with a boom. "The effect of my card activates which allows me to take any card from anywhere and put into my hand." He then took a card from his deck and put it into his hand.

"Whatever, now white Jinzo attack with mind blast." A large bolt of light shot at Jaden but he didn't even flinch as he was hit with the impact.

"My move?"

"Yes Jaden, your defeat is near, I come almost taste victory."

He drew one card put it into his hand. "I summon MARSHMELLON!" (My favorite card of all time.) In def mode." People in the crowd all started to laugh.

"It's so weak and useless hahahah."

"It may not be so strong, but now I equip it with dark shades." Suddenly Marshmellon got dark shades and now look like a boss.

"What do those do?"

"Dark shades makes one monster my opponent control only attack Marshmellon, and must do so until it's destroyed."

Bastion looked shocked. "But that means my cobra…."

"That's right, because when you attack Marshmellon, you lose 1000lp."

And with the cobra launched all of its weapons on the marshmallow and Bastions life points dropped to 0. He dropped to the ground in defeat looking straight at it.

"So it's settled, were going to NYC." and Jaden walk off stage to an Alexis without stretch arms.

"That was amazing Jay!" and she gave him a big hug and a kiss.

"Whatever works Sarge" Hassleberry said.

"You know Jay, I got other Marshmallows that need taking care of" Alexis said, trying to seduce Jaden.

"Not right now Alexis, I got too much of your marshmallows last night, give me a couple of hours to recharge."

"Fine"

"Well it seems you've gotten much better, or let's say lamer." Jaden looked up to see Aster walking towards them with a slight grin on his face. "You beat Bastion with a god damn marshmallow that must be so embracing."

"Yah, but Bastions okay, he's not like Chazz who I just want to strangle." Jaden replied.

"Well so I guess no Italy… aw well NYC is good too." And with Aster left.

Syrus and Hassleberry left the arena leaving Alexis with Jaden and a bunch of angry white students.

"So what do you want to do?" Jaden asked.

"NOT YOU" Jaden looked to see Chazz walking towards them his arms across his chest looking madder then when Tiger Woods missed that put.

"Well not right now, it's only been 12 hours since we last did it, I need time to recharge." Jaden said.

Chazz's jaw dropped at what he just heard. "Are you telling me that you and Lexi had…?"

"Sex yah and it was great" Alexis said thinking back about their very fun night.

"Well anyway" Chazz said trying to forget what Alexis had just said. "Sartorius is offering both of you positions in the society."

"Actually I was going to offer Sartorius into my new club." Jaden said mockingly. "But then I remembered I don't take child molesters.

"DON'T SAY THAT ABOUT MASTER SARTORIUS" Chazz yelled at Jaden.

"Or what, what are you going to do about it" Alexis said in an imitation of Jaden.

Chazz flinched, snorted and walked away.

"Well im glad he's gone, so let's head back to the dorm and take a nap. I am so tired"

"Okay Jay" and Alexis grabbed Jaden's hand and they walked back to the Slifer dorm.


	12. Chapter eleven

Note- I just realized that I took the title of another story that was made before me. So I used good old star wars titles and switched from "revenge of the", to "return of the".

Chapter 11- Let's get physical

"I am not pleased Bastion." Sartorius was looking down at Bastion who was bowing before his master.

"He's too strong to duel, Chazz couldn't beat him and neither can I." Bastion was terrified by Sartorius. He didn't have to raise his voice to make people intimidated by him. Just by showing the slightest bit of displeasure, he is able to turn the bravest into mice.

"Bastion is right master." Chazz said, leaning against the wall of the Sartorius's office. "There has to be some other way to get rid of him."

Sartorius lay back in his chair then an idea popped into his head. "Chazz, didn't you tell me that you and a couple of other members beat up Miss Rhodes older brother?"

Chazz snickered "yah it wasn't too hard they were 10 of us and one of…." He then paused and understood what Sartorius was getting at.

"If we cannot inflict pain through dueling or through psychological methods, then we shall do it through physical pain. Even with a powerful deck, Jaden vs. 10 other people in a fight, the odds of him winning are slight." He let out a cold laugh and Chazz imitated his master.

Bastion understood what he was planning, but he didn't like it. 'I joined to become a better duelist and to be respected by others. But I will not drop so low that I will start beating people up.' "Master Sartorius may I please exit?"

"Yes Bastion, Chazz and I have some planning to do." And Bastion got off his knees and walked out.

Back at the Slifer dorm, Jaden, Alexis and Atticus were sitting on the couch. Atticus was giving the two some space, since this morning. Alexis was curled up against Jaden's chest and he had his arm around her. Jaden was in a deep sleep. Hassleberry was trying to teach Syrus how to play Call of Duty, and was failing miserably.

"Okay Syrus, you got to aim before you shoot."

"What buttons to aim again?"

Hassleberry smacked his head in disbelief. "I've told you like 10 times, it's the left trigger."

"Which ones the left trigger?" Syrus had the control above his head searching for something marked 'left trigger'. Hassleberry tried to show Syrus how to remember which ones left and which ones right.

"I don't think Sy is really the gamer Hassleberry." Atticus said.

"Yah I'm not." Syrus replied. "Can we watch a movie please?"

"No you are going to learn how to play Cod whether you like it or not!"

"Here give me a try" Alexis said.

Hassleberry started to laugh, "Alexis you relay think you can beat me?"

This made her very angry. 'No one downgrades me… no one' "yah I think I can, now hand me the controller Sy."

He handed her the controller and they started playing.

20 minutes later.

"Beat you again Hassleberry, your all talk and no game." Alexis was laughing very hard and Hassleberry was getting really angry. Alexis in the game fired a grenade launcher at Hassleberry killing him.

He threw his controller down. "I said no noob tubes."

"Well I picked up the gun you were using so right back at you" she snickered and Hassleberry balled his fists.

"Can we watch a movie now please" Syrus complained.

"Yeah I'm getting sick of this game." Hassleberry got up and turned off the Xbox.

"You're only sick of it because I kept on beating you."

"SHUT UP…" Hassleberry lost control of his dino instincts and his eyes changed into a dark orange with black pupils. In his rage he threw a punch at Alexis.

Jaden woke up just as Hassleberry was about to punch Alexis and caught his fist and squeezed it. Hassleberry yelped in pain and Jaden released his gripped when he saw that Hassleberry's eyes were back to normal.

Hassleberry was on the ground whimpering in pain. His hand was red and looked like it had been run over by a hummer.

"Sorry Hassleberry, just think about whose girlfriend you're going to punch before you do it." Jaden said. "Alexis get a first aid kit, and Hassleberry, no more Call of Duty for you."

Alexis went into the other room and pulled out a large red box. "What do you want Jaden!" Alexis shouted.

"Pain relievers, there's not much else we can do, nothings broken, it's just soar."

She pulled out a jar and took 2 white pills out of it. She then poured a glass of water and came back. "Here you go Jay."

"Thanks Lex, now Hassleberry take these pills, it'll make the pain stop." He handed Hassleberry the pills in his UN injured hand and helped him up on the couch. He put the cup of water on the table next to him. Hassleberry just sighed, "Sorry about that Lex, you just got to me…"

Alexis grinned "you take videogames way to seriously." And everyone laughed.

Then they heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it" Jaden said and went to the door and opened it. "Hello Bastion, what ya need."

"Hello Jaden, may I come in?"

"Don't you society members have something against having interaction with 'slackers' like us?"

Bastion shrugged, "if there was then I'll be breaking it." Jaden let him in. Bastion's eyes drifted to Hassleberry who was looking at his hand which was still red. "What happened to him?"

"Loss of control." Alexis said, "But the real question is why you are here?" Alexis didn't really like anyone in the society, even if they were her friends.

Bastion sat down on the couch next to Atticus, "I'm here to tell you what Sartorius is planning to do."

Everyone was stunned what they heard. "You're here to tell us what he's doing?" Atticus asked.

"What do you want?" Alexis couldn't believe that a society member would come all the way here to tell the 'enemy' their plans.

"Nothing." Bastion said. "But I dislike the direction he is taking."

Jaden sat next to Alexis and put his arm around her. "Well what is it?"

"Well master Sartorius has relied that you probably won't be beaten in a duel, so he's switched tactics."

"Which are?" Atticus asked, he grimaced in pain. Alexis's punches leave marks that last for weeks, especially with the power of darkness giving her extra power.

"Think about it." Bastion said. "What has Sartorius been able to do to you guys without you guys retaliating or being able to stop him?"

Everyone was lost, except Jaden. He knew what Bastion was saying, but wanted him to confirm.

"Well tell us Bastion." Hassleberry said.

"He's planning in using physical force to make you guys surrender to the light."

Everyone but Jaden gasped and was shaken by the news. "So my worst fears are confirmed, he's going to use his sheer strength in numbers to take us." Jaden shook his head side to side. "My only question for you Bastion is why are you telling us this, why wouldn't you want us in your club?"

Bastion looked down. "I joined to become a better duelist then I was before, I didn't care about Sartorius's goals, I just wanted strength." He paused and let out a deep breath. "But inflicting physical pain on people is something I look down upon, but I must not stay too long, I must return to my dorm." And with that Bastion got up and left, "Jaden you know you're his number target right? He would give up every other society member just to have you." Then he left.

"So Jay, what are we going to do?" Alexis asked looking into his golden eyes.

"Simple, if we are jumped, fight back. Make sure you keep the locks on your rooms locked. If Sartorius wants a war, then he's got one."

Syrus then came back into the room; no one realized he had left. He was holding at least 20 different movies. "Alright guys time for some movies and he tripped over himself and landed in the movie pile.


	13. Chapter twelve

Chapter 12- movie, pranks and more… XXX

Everyone laughed as Syrus was drowning under all the movies he had brought.

"Damn Syrus, you gotta be more careful." Atticus said on the floor laughing.

"Yeah I guy your size can't carry more than 2." Hassleberry said.

"SHUT IT DINO BRAIN!" and Syrus jumped on to Hassleberry and in a matter of minutes they were wrestling.

Alexis covered her face in Jaden's shirt trying to dry off her tears from laughing so much. She looked up thinking Jaden would be laughing, but he was just frowning. His golden eyes were staring out of the window into the darkness. He was obviously deep in thought, so Alexis found it her responsibility to break it.

She grabbed Jaden's with her hands and turned his head to face her. Then she kissed him on the lips still starring into his golden eyes and his into hers.

Now Atticus stopped laughing and was furious. "STOP SEDUCING MY SISTER JADEN!"

They just ignored him and soon Jaden was lying on the couch with Alexis on top of him, making out. At the same time Syrus jumped on Hassleberry who got off the ground and he started wailing around like a raging boar.

"WILL YOU PEOPLE STOP BE SO LOUD!" and Aster walked into the room looking at the scene. Syrus in a head lock by Hassleberry, Atticus about to burst in anger, and Jaden and Alexis lying on the coach making out. This is an average evening in the Slifer dorm.

Aster picked up one of the DVDs which was my favorite movie, for this week, Inglorious Bastards (last week it was full metal Jacket ;))

"All right guys were going to watch this movie so no more fighting, over-protectiveness, and sex until after the movie." Aster said all of this in a very commanding voice. Hassleberry released Syrus and they sat on the ground by the couch. Alexis got off Jaden and let him take a proper seat on the couch. She then cuddled up against him and Atticus seeing that they were done was happy.

"Good" Aster said and went up to the TV and put in the movie.

"I love this movie" Hassleberry said and his eyes gleamed at the sight of the title screen.

"Jay have you seen this movie?"

Jaden smiled, "yeah it's really funny."

"SHUSH!" Atticus held his finger to his mouth in that silence yourself position.

The first seen started where the German Jew hunter is going to the farmer's house looking for Jews. When the lady was running Alexis started to cry "I thought you said this movie was funny."

Jaden shrugged, "most of it is. Don't worry Lex if it's scary you can cuddle closer to me."

"NO SHE CANT, ASTER SAID NO SEX!" Atticus was fuming.

"It's not sex Atti; I'm just being very close to my boyfriend that's all." Alexis sighed but remained very close to Jaden. Just to piss her brother off, she started rubbing Jaden's thigh. Jaden moaned in pleasure. Atticus was about to get up, but Aster forced him back down.

"Atticus no over-protectiveness." Aster said and Atticus sat back down arms across his chest and pouting.

Now they were at the bear Jew part where he swings the bat at the German.

Jaden started laughing "Syrus could be the bear Jew." After that comment everyone but Syrus laughed.

"No I couldn't. I'm not tall nor am I Jewish."

After the movie was done, with several incidents between Alexis and Atticus on how close she could be with Jaden, a couple of fists fights with Hassleberry and Syrus and one pissed off Aster they tried thinking off something to do.

"It's a Friday night and there's not one thing to do, except for Jaden and Alexis." Aster looked very bored.

"Well we could pull a couple of pranks" Atticus said, ignoring Aster's comment. "How about we go over to the white dorms and make it more colorful."

Both Jaden and Alexis let out a grin their golden eyes shimmering with the thought of mischief.

"Not for me thanks." Syrus got up and left to go back to his dorm.

"Yah sorry Sarge but I need a dino break." And Hassleberry followed Syrus.

Jaden shrugged "guess us four can do it, now what do you suggest we do Atticus?"

Atticus just smiled. "I know where we can find pink paint, and they got the paint blower thing so we don't have to manually do it."

Aster thought for a second and then grinned. "Well what are we waiting for?" And the four of them got up and went outside. They head towards the white dorm with a wheel barrow full of pink paint and they had hoses that were used to paint large buildings really fast.

When they got to the dorm they saw that no light was on.

"Man Sartorius makes them go to bed early I guess?" Aster said. "It's not even 12 o clock."

"Well that means more fun for us." Jaden said and loaded a can of paint in the hose and started spraying. You couldn't see the change of appearance to the dorm, but about 20 minutes alter it was completely painted over with pink paint.

"Can't wait to see their reaction" Alexis was smiling, and Jaden had his arm around her. Atticus looked ready to punch Jaden but remembered what happened to Hassleberry.

Alexis then whispered into Jaden's ear "let's go back, and we can have some fun… if you know what I mean." Jaden smiled and gave Alexis a quick kiss.

"Why not." Jaden and Alexis walked back to the dorm while Atticus was arguing with Aster whether or not if they should sneak into the dorm and paint the inside.

They got back to their room and Jaden were interlocked and making out. They fell on the bed with Jaden on top of Alexis. Jaden was licking the inside of Alexis's mouth with his tongue. She moaned in pleasure and knocked her shoes off. She then entered his mouth with her tongue and soon they were tongue wrestling.

Jaden took off his shirt and Alexis the same, while making out. Jaden wrapped his arms around Alexis back and undid her bra revealing her boobs. She rubbed them against Jaden's bare chest, which was toned, but not to the extent of Hassleberry who was probably 97precent pure muscle.

They then broke their kiss, and Jaden started sucking Alexis's right tit.

"Uhh yeah… Jaden that feels… so good…uhhh" After about 5 minutes Jaden looked at Alexis's golden eyes and smiled.

She then flipped Jaden onto to his back so she was on top. She is quite strong. She pulled off Jaden's pants and boxers and started licking his bare cock. She brought tongue down from his ball sack and all the way up to the tip. She then sucked his balls while rubbing her hand up and down.

"You're… really good… at this…" Jaden said through moans of pleasure.

She then stuck the whole thing in her mouth and went up and down, putting the whole thing in her mouth so it damn near chocked her.

After about 10 minutes Alexis took off her skirt and her underwear and sat straight on Jaden's face. He licked the inside of Alexis's vagina while she rubbed Jaden's dick and licked the tip of it.

Soon Jaden let out his cum into Alexis's mouth and she licked what was remaining on his dick clean off.

"You taste really good you know that Jay."

"No I didn't know. But I know where you want it now." Alexis then rolled off Jaden's chest and laid face up so that her legs were hanging off the edge of the bed. Jaden then stood up and stuck his dick up her vagina. She let out moans of pleasure and Jaden rubbed her boobs.

"Oh yeah Jaden…..faster…harder….." Alexis was really getting a lot of pleasure from this. Then Jaden picked Alexis up, with his dick still inside of her and the both hugged. She wrapped her legs around Jaden and Jaden made his dick go up and down.

Jaden however can't do this for too long so after about 5 minutes he laid back on the bed with Alexis on top. He was breathing very heavily and he smiled at Alexis.

"Your turn Lex." With that she sat on Jaden's dick and it penetrated her pussy. She let out more moans and jiggled her butt on it so that the inside of her vagina rubbed against his dick.

"Alexis, I can't hold it anymore…" With that he unloaded into Alexis. She got off his dick and lay next to Jaden. Cum was dripping from her pussy, but she didn't care.

"Jay I think its time for bed." She gave him a quick kiss and looked into his golden eyes.

"Your right Lex tonight was one hell of a night."

She smiled and cuddled up against Jaden's bare chest and pulled the covers over them.

Within a couple of minutes both of them were asleep.


	14. Chapter thirteen

Chapter thirteen- A rude Awakening

It was morning and Sartorius was woken by his 'hail the light' alarm clock. You may not know this but he wears one of those suits that little kids wear too bed, you know the ones that are a one piece pants, shirt and shoes thing. It was a pale white and he got out of bed, and suddenly he had to use the bathroom.

'Damn my small bladder' he muttered under his breathe. He had slept in his 'study' which was original the obelisk blue hang out room. He opened the door and walked out.

Now when I said walked out, I was kidding; he literally fell to the floor, pink paint covering his pajama suit and slid all the way down the hall and down the stairs. He was stopped by the wall and his face rammed right into it.

"OUCH, WHAT THE FUCK!" Sartorius was livid and a couple more people came crashing down the stairs right into Sartorius.

"Man what was that?" They all were lying on top of Sartorius who was finding it hard to believe.

He then looked up at the ceiling and saw the words that made him madder then, well he was just mad.

It stated and I quote "Sartorius's favorite color is white, that's the color of what he puts on all his society members." And there was a huge picture of Sartorius with his junk and little kids… you don't want to know the rest… etched in black marker.

"Master, are you okay?" Chazz came running in after spending the night… doing stuff… outside.

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE I AM OKAY!" Sartorius was fuming and those who landed on him were trying desperately to get off of him and run as far as Siberia just not to see his anger.

When the dog pile disappeared, Chazz lent Sartorius and helped him up.

Chazz then looked at the other society members, "SLACKERS, CLEAN UP THIS MESS!"

They nodded, since Chazz was Sartorius's favorite even though he always says he doesn't have one. They scurried to get dress and get to work on cleaning up the mess Aster and Atticus left the Society.

"This shall not go unpunished." Sartorius said, calming down. "Chazz I want you to go to the Slifer dorm and teach them a lesson, bring a couple members with you."

Chazz grinned, "With pleasure." He then left Sartorius who was walking back upstairs. 'Man I didn't know the master wore baby cloths' Chazz thought and walked over to a couple of the watching Society members.

"Alright who here wants to help teach the Slackers a lesson!" Chazz yelled.

_Back at the Slifer dorm…_

Aster, Atticus, Hassleberry and Syrus were laughing at the scene it front of them. Aster had set up cameras where they could see Sartorius slid all the way from his study into the wall. They were replaying it for the hundredth; however they didn't see Chazz getting a bunch of society members to go 'teach em a lesson.'

"Priceless!" Aster said, he was laughing and Atticus fell to the floor, unable to breathe from laughing to hard.

The door slammed open and guess who it was… NOT CHAZZ… it was Dr. Crowler. (Shocking)

"Where is Alexis, I need to speak with her about… things"

Atticus shrugged, but Aster said "probably still in bed. He grinned; she is in room 16 here's the key." He threw the keys to Crowler and he caught them.

"Thank you Aster." Crowler walked out and Aster started laughing again.

"Oh my god now this is going to be good."

"Why do you say that Aster?" Syrus asked.

Aster grinned wider, "Alexis and Jaden got it on again last night."

Atticus stopped laughing "HE DID WHAT!"

"Apparently your sister private." Hassleberry said.

"Let's just wait to hear what happens." Aster said. He was smiling wider than Ojama green.

Dr. Crowler was walking up the stairs 'wow Aster is such a fine fellow.' He kept walking, but before he opened the door, he was thinking about what he was going to get Alexis to do. 'She's going to be the first dueling pop star, like those in America' He knew she would reject at first, but being persistent might help.

In Jaden's room, Alexis was curled up next to Jaden still sleeping, and yes they are still naked.

The door opened and Crowler walked in his eyes closed in that way anime characters do sometimes. "Oh Alexis, I got a great proposition for y….." He opened his eyes and saw the seen. 'Oh shit'

Alexis woke up at the sound of the door opening and was madder than Sartorius was. Damn. She was looking at Crowler who was staring at her chest. However Alexis used the darkness to cover up her boobs, yeah she can do that.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU FUCKING DOING HERE!" Alexis was getting out of bed, using the darkness to get herself dressed. Yes when you got that much power you don't have to dress yourself, it's awesome. She was in her black skirt, black sleeveless top and black high heeled boots. Her golden eyes were full of anger and she walked over to Crowler who was speechless.

She round hound kicked Crowler in the stomach. He flew like 30 yards over the Slifer balcony and landed with a thud. Yah I know 30 yards no person can do that, but this is an angry girl+ power of Darkness + Alexis. I think it's possibly for these circumstances.

Alexis then jumped down from the balcony and landed her heel on Crowler's junk. Ouch…

His eyes popped out of his head and Alexis grabbed him by the collar.

"ALRIGHT WHY DID YOU INTERRUPT ME.?" Her golden eyes were creeping Crowler out, not to mention inhuman strength.

Syrus, Hassleberry, Atticus and Aster were looking out the window. Aster was laughing, Atticus was panicking and Hassleberry and Syrus were just stunned.

When Crowler didn't speak again, Alexis dragged him to the ocean and held him right over the waves and jagged rocks.

"ANSWER ME OR YOU HIT ROCK BOTTOM!"

Jaden woke up and looked to his right hoping to see Alexis sleeping there, but she wasn't there. He heard her scream outside "HIT ROCK BOTTOM!" He thought she meant Chazz and 'hitting rock bottom' as in stooping down that low. He sighed got up and changed the same way Alexis did. He had his black male uniform on and he walked out of his room.

His golden eyes were starring, transfixed on the scene. Alexis was holding Crowler by his ponytail over the cliff. Crowler look very frightened, he never thought this could ever happen.

Jaden sighed, and jumped off the balcony, because he could and walked over to Alexis.

"Lex calm down, whatever Crowler did, I'm sure we can forgive him. What did he do anyways?"

Alexis looked at Jaden her eyes calming down a little bit, but still not good enough to be within arm's length of her. "HE WALKED IN ON US! It happens every time we try to have some alone time, some idiot walks in on us and I'm sick of it."

"Alright Lex, but you don't have to kill Crowler about it, just put him down."

Alexis sighed and turned back to face Crowler who was crying. She whipped Crowler up with his hair so that he made a flipped and landed on his back with a 'thud'.

Alexis then walked over to Jaden, stepping on Crowler. "Feeling better now?"

She gave him a little smile, "a little, but still" she turned over to face Crowler, "come within a hundred meters of this dorm, and I will break you."

She glared at him but noticed that he had fainted.

In the woods Chazz and a couple of society members, which included Bastion, Alexis old friends Jasmine and Mindy and Blair (yah there in).

"WO when did she get that strong, or for that matter, when has she been wearing black?" Blair asked.

Chazz was stunned by what he just saw, he was looking to see if he could take out master Sartorius's rage on one of the slackers, but by the looks of it, trying to beat up Alexis or Jaden would be a terribly idea.

He then grimaced and Jasmine and Mindy screamed with delight, but silently. Jaden had just kissed Alexis and they were walking back to the dorm together.

'I'll get that Slacker if it's the last thing I fucking do." out of Alexis and Sartorius, Chazz was no doubt the maddest.


	15. Chapter fourteen

Chapter fourteen- poor Syrus…. He's scarred for life

_(Thus chapter was inspired when my friends and I were looking at random Netflix movies and my little Indian friend was sitting in from of the television, and a girl started bleeding from her vagina in one of the trailers. It was nasty! And he's now scarred for life)_

Alexis, Jaden, Hassleberry and Syrus were walking, just walking. Little did they know that the gang of society 'commandos' were following them, looking for the perfect time to strike.

"Chazz be quite." Bastion whispered. He was still fuming from rage from when he saw Alexis kiss Jaden, and watching Jaden and Alexis holding hands and giving each the occasional kiss was helping.

"Jesus Christ Chazz, when are you going to realize that there are other girls out there, ones that aren't corrupted?" Blair was getting very annoyed with Chazz obsession with her. (She doesn't like him; there is no ChazzXBlair… now)

He laughed, but silently. "But Alexis is so perfect…"

"Shut the fuck up Chazz." Mindy and Jasmine said. They didn't like that Alexis always got all the credit and that they were always her sidekicks. The society helped realize that they were better than her, even though she was the queen of the society and they had to do whatever she said. Just one of the many flaws in the society.

"Jaden I got to go to the bathroom!" Syrus was jumping up and down. "I'll meet you guys later." He scurried off in the opposite end towards the bathrooms.

Chazz snickered, "now's are chance." When the other 3 were not visible anymore and Syrus was going towards the bathroom, they attacked, except Bastion.

Syrus was cut off by Chazz and Blair. "What do you think you doing?" Blair said manacling.

Syrus froze. Then Mindy and Jasmine appeared behind him. "Yah dork, what are you doing?" They all laughed and Syrus was about to piss his pants.

Syrus was surrounded by the four of them all staring down at him and snickering.

"How bout we hang him underneath that tree." Chazz said, and he threw a punch right into Syrus's chest. His breath left him and he fell back towards Blair who pushed him to the ground. (IM SO EVIL)

He landed face first on the ground, and they all started laughing. Chazz then lifted him upside down and Mindy ripped his pants off and Jasmine his shirt. (She's not looking to his dick don't worry)

Chazz then dragged Syrus by his collar in the dirt who was only his boxers.

"Look at him squirm, the little dweeb" Blair said and she kicked the dragging Syrus in his groin. He winced in pain and Mindy and Jasmine started laughing.

Chazz then lifted him by his underwear and hanged him by it to a very tall tree. Syrus was 6 feet above the ground being giving a wedgey by a tree.

Chazz then threw another punched at Syrus; bruises started appearing on his chest. Blair then took out a baseball bat. Where she got I have no fucking clue.

"Batter up" and she swung it right at Syrus lower leg. He cried out in pain, but they only laughed.

"That should teach you not to mess with the society dork." Mindy said.

"Yah, and tell your dweeb friends that well be getting them soon." Jasmine said smirking.

The four of them then left Syrus hanging their laughing.

Bastion then walked out from the bushes with a frown on his face, 'what has this become, I didn't sign up for this'

"Hey Bastion why didn't you help us beat the little slacker?" Blair asked holding her bat over her shoulder.

"I got a call from Sartorius." He lied. "I have something to do, privately." He then walked away.

Syrus was hanging from the tree and he was crying. A figure in all black walked up to him.

"Syrus what happened to you?" the figure said with 0 emotions in his voice.

He looked up and saw it was Zane, or now, hell Kaiser. Syrus didn't answer, but Zane understood.

He walked right by Syrus but he said one last thing to him "it's okay to take revenge Syrus." And he continued walking.

Syrus starred as he just walked. 'He's right, for far too long I've been bullied, been made fun of, but now that will change, I'll teach them my fury.'

His boxers suddenly snapped and Syrus fell face first into the ground. He stood up immediately, he knew what he needed to do, and no one was stopping him. He ran back to the Slifer dorm, and barged into his room.

You may not know this, but Syrus was once the number one paintball player in domino city, and he always brought his paintball stuff with him. I think you know where this is going.

He went under his bunk and pulled out a large black bag. He then got changed into something Syrus would never, ever, EVER where in the anime, but Axel would. He wore black combat boots, Black cargo pants, a 'pray for blood' tea shirt with the sleeves ripped off under his chest protector and a black bandana. He put black paint under his eyes and had a military style backpack, packed with paintballs, grenades and extra CO2.

He was ready, time to show the society some real pain. He picked up his M16 style paintball gun and he was off.

He approached cautiously up to the front door of the white dorm and peered through the window.

'Two bogies on the right 4 on the left' He made metal notes about their position and then his attack started.

He knocked down the front, literally and shot 4 shots into the group of two and hitting in the chest and unloaded 20 or so into the group of 4. They were all groaning on the ground in pain.

'Boggies down.' Syrus then ran up the stairs and Blair was walking down them.

"What the Fu…" but she wasn't able to finish because Syrus smashed her face in with the butt of his gun and she rolled down the stairs screaming in pain. (PAYBACK). He then ran down the hall and shot a couple more society members and they were now on the ground in pain.

Syrus then ran to the room that had, 'headmaster of the Society' on it. 'It's his entire fucking fault' Syrus thought. 'I'll teach him.'

He pulled out of his backpack four grenades and he broke through the door. He was about to throw them in but the scene that he saw stunned him.

You remember when Jaden said that Chazz gets raped by Sartorius, well he wasn't lying… Yah that's right Sartorius rapes little boys.

Chazz was bent over and Sartorius had his junk up his butt. They both looked at Syrus who just stood there. He then started crying, threw the grenades into the room and ran,

"OH MY FUCKIGN GOD THAT IS FUCKIGN NASTY." He shot Blair again on his way back down the stairs and ran out of the white dorm screaming.


	16. Chapter fifteen

Chapter fifteen- NASTY!

Syrus barged through the Slifer red doors screaming, like he's just seen an army of mindless zombies eating decapitated human remains.

He dropped his M16 and his backpack by the door, ran to the back corner and got into the fetish position while sucking his thumb.

Hassleberry was staring at him, originally playing Xbox. Jaden and Alexis were on the couch, making out as usually, and looked up to see Syrus who was rocking back and forth.

"Um, Syrus, what's up with the get up?" Jaden was looking at Syrus who was still in his black combat outfit.

"And why are you crying?" Alexis was staring at him, her golden eyes reflecting through the puddle that was appearing around him.

"I…I saw….I SAW CHAZZ GETTING BUTT FUCKED BY SARTORIUS!" He started crying again.

The others just looked at him, stunned by what they heard. "So I was right…" Jaden said. Alexis was turning left and right trying something to do to get the image out of her head. She decided making out with Jaden was best. Hassleberry had already punched a large hole through the wall and was throwing up, and Syrus was crying very loud.

"QUIET SCRUBS!" Aster walked in with Atticus both looking at the scene. Syrus in the corner, who was now curled up in a ball and rocking back and forth, Hassleberry looking at the M16 and thinking about using it, and Alexis and Jaden trying desperately to get 'straight' thoughts in their head.

Atticus walked over to Syrus. "Hey little buddy." He said in a tone you would use to a child. "What's wrong?"

Syrus looked at him, his eyes tearing up "I saw something really gross…"

"I bet it can't be too bad?" Aster said.

Hassleberry couldn't take it anymore; he smashed his against the wall, breaking the wall. He then looked at Aster, his dino eyes at appeared. "HE SAW CHAZZ GETTING IT ON WITH SARTORIUS." And he threw up all over Aster.

"He saw what exactly…" Aster was looking at Hassleberry, and then at Atticus, who was now in the same fetish position as Syrus. "That's nasty…" Aster was the only able to keep his composure, I don't know why, but he just doesn't have that much imagination.

_Meanwhile at the dock… _

Bastion was sitting on the dock and thinking. He was very upset with the Society and didn't understand why. 'Why am I in the society, I've been there for a month now and I don't feel any stronger, yet Jaden goes missing for a month and becomes stronger than anyone. And then he duels Alexis and she gets stronger, while me, the most brilliant student at this school isn't the best. And now were just doing whatever Sartorius says.'

He sighed and starred off into the endless ocean. Then a figure walked up behind him.

"You seem like someone who could tell me what's going on."

Bastion looked around and saw none other than Seto Kaiba. He gazed into his emotionless eyes. Seto had a scowl on his face and was looking down at Bastion. He was wearing the white trench coat that he wore during battle city, because he looks sexy in it.

"Mr. Kaiba sir…what do you need."

He gazed up and down Bastion. "Tell me what this society has done to my school, since you're in it you should know."

Bastion sighed "I don't know anymore…"

Kaiba took a seat next to Bastion. He gazed at him. "I'll tell you a story." He said emotionlessly now gazing out at the sea.

"There once was a guy who was brilliant, had everything he wanted, always got his way. But he was beat once by some loser and sought to become stronger." Bastion was looking at Kaiba who was looking out at the endless ocean.

"Sir…"

"Let me finish." He interrupted. "Now this guy went to all sorts of lengths to put himself back on top, did anything to be better than anyone else. But that was a mistake, as he tried to overcome and beat that same person, he not only made both of them stronger, but he gained something he never truly had, real friends. By the looks of you, you seemed to of had true friends, but you ditched them for something meaningless. Power can't bring happiness, but people can, remember that."

He stood up and started walking off the dock.

"Mr. Kaiba!" Bastion yelled. "Who was that guy?"

Kaiba looked around to face him, "me." And he continued walking.

Kaiba came to duel academy for two reasons. The first one was to talk to Sheppard about what the fuck was going on. The second was to visit his niece and nephew. He decided to do the second one first, since it was on the way to Sheppard's office.

'I'll go see Atticus first, then Alexis.' He thought. He doesn't know that she isn't in the society anymore and was hoping maybe him showing up my knock some sense into her. 'He told me that he was in the Slifer dorm.' When he reached the Slifer dorm he just starred at it.

"What a shit hole." Is all he said and snickered.

He opened the door to the common area "Atti you in here…." He gazed at the scene. Atticus was in a ball on the ground, some black haired kid was throwing up, and Aster Phoenix was helping some blue hair kid into a chair.

Atticus looked up to see his uncle Kaiba staring at him. "UNCS WHATS UP!" Atticus jumped up off the ground, his original feelings of disgust leaving him and he charged into Kaiba giving him a giant bear hug.

"Not much, say you know where your sister is?"

Atticus turned to the couch and growled "JADEN YUKI GET THE FUCK OFF MY SISTER!"

Alexis stopped kissing Jaden, who apparently didn't hear the door open. "SHUT THE FUCK UP ATTICUS OR BEAT YOU TO HELL AND BACK!" Alexis was seriously pissed but then saw Kaiba starring at her golden eyes and she got off the couch and ran to hug him.

Jaden thought she got up to go beat Atticus…again… "Lex don't beat Atticus!" Jaden saw Kaiba staring at him while Atticus and Alexis were hugging him.

'So that's the kid Yugi has been talking about' He starred into his golden eyes, which were the same as Alexis, and at his black uniform. He starred at Alexis who wasn't wearing her usually blue one but a black one instead.

"Why are you here uncle Seto?" Alexis said in a sing song voice that most people give to their favorite uncle.

"I came here to talk to Sheppard about stuff, but I also came to check on you guys, but you are doing okay." He would ask Sheppard about the society, black uniforms and golden eyes later.

"AWWW" Atticus groaned.

"Now, now Atticus I'll be back in a little while, but I do have stuff to do."

"Okay" he let go of Seto and sat on the couch taking up most of it so that Alexis couldn't do what she was intending on doing when Seto left.

"And this must be Mr. Yuki." He let go of Alexis and walked to Jaden who was staring at him.

"Hello there Mr. Kaiba." Jaden said as polite fully as he could and they shook hands.

"You're reputation exceeds you at this school, keep up the good work" and he turned and left. 'You better be as good as Yugi says you are' and he left the Slifer dorm and walked down to Sheppard's office.


	17. Chapter sixteen

Chapter 16- RESPECT MY AUTHORITY!

Kaiba walked briskly towards Sheppard's office. A couple of students saw him, and he showed 0 kindness any of them. He glared at them with hate and scowled, like he would have done to most people.

A student in full white walked up to Kaiba, "Master Sartorius wishes to… WO!" Now if you don't know Kaiba, he doesn't like to be called less then he really is. He literal lifted the kid by the collar 2 feet off the ground, so he was in fact taller than Kaiba and looking down on him with fright.

"Tell your master I don't come to you, you come to me, got it." He was pissed and literally threw the kid aside and continued walking.

'Damn this thing as gone out of proportion, and Shepard better give me some god damn answers.' He marched up the stairs, down a couple of halls and entered Sheppard's office.

"Mr. Kaiba." He was sitting at his desk doing paper work and was now starring at the figure that walked in.

"Sheppard, WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON TO MY GOD DAMN SCHOOL!" He was livid but his face remained calm. His eyes gleamed with almost as much hate as Jaden.

"Sir you must understand the situation I'm in. That Sartorius fellow controls the whole school except for those in the Slifer dorm."

"I understand that…"

But Sheppard interrupted him, "no you don't Kaiba, those students follow him like he's a god, even your own flesh and blood did. If I am not mistaken, Alexis was once a part of it. So you see, if I try to disband their little 'club' it wouldn't matter since they are completely loyal to him."

Kaiba just walked back and forth, "I want you to call all students, teachers and anyone else to the main auditorium right now."

"Yes sir."

Sheppard spoke into his microphone **everyone please come to the main auditorium, no ands, ifs or buts. **

Kaiba then walked out to await the students.

_At the Auditorium _

Students were taking their seats and Kaiba was standing at the front of the stage, arms crossed, and scowling at all of them. It was a sea of white except for one Atticus in his blue and white Jacket, and Syrus and Hassleberry in their yellow ones. The only people not there yet were Alexis and Jaden.

'Were could they be?' Atticus thought and he looked at the entrance worriedly.

_Back at the Slifer dorm_

"Jaden do you really think this is all necessary." Alexis was looking down at what she was wearing. It was a black suit of armor with small spikes on the shoulder pads. She had a crimson red cape hanging from the back and a dark purple orb in the chest. She was holding a black helmet which was in the style of winged helm except the wings were that of a dragon and there was a face plate.

"Of course, it's time to take our place as the Supreme king and Queen or Darkness." He was wearing a similar armor to Alexis, only his was a bit bulkier and the spikes were fairly larger. His orb was also crimson red. He had his helmet in his hands and was staring at Alexis.

"But won't our friends find this a little creepy?"

Jaden laughed a little "they already think the whole thing is creepy, why not build on it." Alexis let out a giggle.

"Okay Jay." She gave a quick kiss to Jaden and they headed out.

_Back at The auditorium_

Kaiba was staring at all the white student with discontent, but one in particular. He had black hair and that annoying smirk that we all remember him by. That's right, Kaiba doesn't like people who act more obnoxious then himself, and that person was Chazz.

He looked over where he found that boy he was talking to a little while ago except, he was closer to the Ra's, and trying to talk to them. 'Guess he took my advice.'

Students were still pouring into the auditorium, but two stood out from the white crowd. They parted before the two and people looked in awe and fear as they walked toward the slacker section.

Jaden and Alexis in their new black armor walked causally to where Atticus was sitting. He starred at them. "What's up with the new get up?" He was really starting to get worried now.

"Nothing Atti, just shows off some power" Alexis giggled and sat down next to him and Jaden sat next to her putting his arm around her. They put their helmets on the ground and looked at Kaiba.

"Seriously, why are you two wearing armor?" Atticus said, not buying the 'showing off story'.

"Well Atticus, Syrus got the living shit beaten out of him, so getting into something more, protective keeps both me and Alexis safe." Jaden glared at Chazz. He didn't trust that kid one bit with Alexis. "Besides it's not a hassle." Jaden then was surrounded by shadow and appeared in his usual black uniform.

Atticus just stared at him, as he returned back into his armor. "Okay, as long as it has a use I'm okay with it." Alexis gave Jaden a kiss on the lips and he hugged her, but a hand separated them.

"But I'm not okay with that." Atticus looked very disgruntled. He was trying to keep himself calm in public.

Alexis pouted and glared at Atticus. The magnitude of her golden eyes scarring the living shit out of him but he sat still. She then turned to Jaden. "I guess he's right, I mean everyone is here." Jaden sighed.

Then silence fell into the room as Kaiba started to speak.

"Hello there, if you don't know me, you are truly pathetic and your pitiful existence is futile." Jaden noticed him glaring at all the white students but smiled as he came to our side of the auditorium.

"Now with that said, for those maggots who don't know me, I am Seto Kaiba, head of Kaiba Corp and owner of this school. It has come to my attention that there is to be a school field trip; however I will be choosing where it is this year."

The crowd looked at Kaiba; they all thought that the spot was already decided. Jaden's and Alexis's smirk vanished leaving behind a cold frown, which suited the black armor and golden eyes quite well.

"What did your dear uncle just say?" Jaden asked Alexis. She didn't answer but only starred.

"It is my wish that you all shall be going to Domino City, so that I may keep a close eye on you." He glared at the white students then his attention focused on one person in white. Sartorius himself. "I would like all dorm heads and teachers to meet me after this assembly is over, got it." Everyone nodded in understanding. "Well then you are dismissed except for heads and teachers."

The sea of white left except for Chazz, Sartorius and Blair (yah since Alexis isn't there anymore she's now number 2)

Alexis and Jaden were left from the Slifer dorm, and no one was there for the nonexistent Ra dorm. Bonaparte and Crowler were headed down the aisle to take seats in front and so did the previously mentioned people.

Chazz glared at Jaden with discontent, but he glared back with even more which made him jump. Blair looked at Jaden with lust, and then at Alexis, who wasn't really paying attention.

Sartorius was looking at the armored students 'so he has decided to go deeper into the darkness'

They all sat down and Kaiba took a seat on the stage, as the chancellor sat next to him.

"If I remember correctly, there are 3 dorms, but only two are present?" Kaiba said looking directly at Sartorius.

"Well those in the Ra dorm have joined the Society and are now welcomed into my white dorm."

Kaiba glared at him "well then I don't think the Slifer dorm should be less than the dorms of the so called 'white' students. So I am imposing until this white trend is out of the way, that there should only be two dorms. Black and White. Now I will build a new dorm just for the black students, since it doesn't seem 'fair' that our best are living in the dumps."

"I object sir." Sartorius said. He did not like the idea of their being two dorms, when there clearly should only be one.

"Reason?" Kaiba asked.

"Well you see, my white dorm holds a majority to the Slifer dorm by 99%. It doesn't seem logical that a new dorm should be made for just that 1%."

"Well sorry you disagree, but too bad. It's happening."

"But sire…" But Kaiba cut him off.

"Are you questioning my authority?" Kaiba said looking straight at Sartorius with a burning passion to break his skull.

"No… but"

"NO BUTS, it's happening. Now all of duel academy shall leave tomorrow so get each of your dorms ready for departure. In that time the new black dorm shall be made. Do I make myself clear?"

Everyone nodded except Sartorius. He didn't know how strong willed and direct Kaiba was, he wouldn't take anyone else's say in the matter. He was a true business man.

With that Kaiba got up "with that I'll take my leave, since I got company to run." With that, he got up and left.


	18. Chapter seventeen

Chapter 18- Share the Pain (look at the card)

Jaden stood up and Alexis followed his motion. "Well it seems that this meeting is over" Jaden in that make people want to run away. Alexis giggled at his tone, she found it quite funny.

They put on their helmets, but left the face plates up and walked out of the room.

"Master Sartorius, your will has been done" Chazz said. Sartorius nodded and motioned for them to leave.

"Crowler, I think it better if we don't get involved" Bonaparte said starring at the two armored students then at Sartorius.

"Wasn't planning too"

Jaden had his arm around Alexis, and they were walking back to the Slifer dorm. When it came into view Jaden took off his helmet.

"Man I can't breathe in that thing."

Alexis took hers off too, "yah I can't do this with it on." And she kissed Jaden on the lips. When they reached the Slifer door they walked in. Atticus was sitting on the couch and Aster in the chair.

Jaden looked around for any sign of Hassleberry or Syrus. Atticus looked up and frowned at Jaden and Alexis.

"They got them."

Alexis just starred at her brother looking confused "Who got who?"

"THE FUCKING SOCIETY TOOK SYRUS AND HASSLEBERRY!" Aster did not look happy.

"Calm down Aster" Jaden said, but he looked pained. 'Not them, fuck why wasn't I there?'

"Just tell us what happened?" Alexis said her tone menacing her golden eyes gleamed with pure hate and her fists were clenched.

Aster starred at her with empty eyes then he sighed "it was like they knew we were coming. They waited for us outside, but Atticus and I were talking with Bastion. Anyways when we were talking to him, the society was able to duel those two to the limit and they lost becoming one with the society."

Jaden's doubt turned to rage "SO Sartorius used Bastion to stall you guys."

"It would appear that way."

Everyone turned to look at the door where the last person they expected was staring at them with his Ra jacket on. Bastion.

Alexis didn't notice his jacket change and just took his collar and slammed him against the wall. She gripped it tight at starred directly at him with pure rage and hate.

"YOU'VE GOT SOME NERVE!" Alexis was livid.

"Alexis calm down" Jaden said putting his hand on her shoulder "I don't think he is a threat."

"What makes you say that?" Alexis was staring into his golden eyes.

"Look at his jacket." She looked at it, it was yellow, and not the white he had been wearing for the last month. She let him down slowly and released her hand from his collar. His face was pale. Her grip was so tight that she had stopped circulation to his whole body.

He fell to his knees panting and looked at Jaden, "sorry for everything."

"What have you've done to me?" Jaden asked.

"I…" Bastion thought. He actually had done nothing wrong while in the society. He didn't take partake in Atticus's beating; Syrus's beating and even told them the society's plans.

Jaden looked at him knowingly. "You know since we lost two members, we could always use another." Alexis starred at Bastion still full of hate.

"Before he does anything else, he has to rip white veil." Everyone looked at her, but Bastion understood. Everyone in the society was given that card. He took it out and a lighter and burned it.

"Hope that counts" and he threw the ashes out the window.

Jaden then pulled out from nowhere a black jacket but it had a yellow trim and handed it to Bastion.

Then Jaden turned to face everyone "I got two things to say. One get packed were leaving tomorrow." Everyone expected that and got up to leave but Jaden motioned his head and they sat back down. "Second we are no longer called the Slifer dorm."

Bastion, Atticus and Aster starred at him. "Then what are we?" Atticus asked.

Alexis then looked at them "Kaiba has decided, as long as the white dorm exists, those not in it will be part of our dorm. We are now the black dorm." Form nothingness she pulled out another black blazer with a blue trim and threw it to Atticus.

"But there's only five of us, why do such a thing?" Aster asked.

"Because he said so." Jaden said.

_Back at the White dorm with pink highlights. It left its mark. _

The two new members were in Sartorius's office both of them in new white uniforms. Somehow Sartorius was able to make Hassleberry wear a jacket, not a vest *GASP*

"Welcome my new members, are you happy to have seen the light?"

They both nodded. "We serve you and only you for the glory of the light" the said in unison.

"Good, good." Then Chazz walked in. "What is it Chazz?"

He starred at his master and the two new members. "Master, we have just gotten word that we have had a deserter."

Sartorius looked at him. "And who might it be?"

Chazz stiffened "Bastion master"

Sartorius looked at him, "it's a matter of time, and he's never been truly loyal to our cause."

Chazz didn't smile "sir, Bastion is brilliant. His lost will surly hurt us and make the black dorm stronger."

"How, he's not that good of a duelist?" Sartorius didn't seem to care about Bastion as much as Chazz.

"Sir, they won't have to use him to duel, the got Jaden, Aster, Alexis, and Atticus to do that. It's the mere fact that they can use his genius and ingenuity against us."

Sartorius understood. "Don't worry Chazz, I do not believe that it will matter in the long run, now please escort our newest members to their dorms." Chazz nodded and gestured Hassleberry and Syrus to come with him.

When they left Sartorius turned around and looked at his tarot cards. He could no longer use them to figure out what was going on, he relied heavily on Bastion's logic to figure out their plans. His lost was certainly big, but it was best to make it not seem so.

However Sartorius felt cheated in the trade they had done. He had gained two members, both with potential and great dueling skills, but he had lost something that no one else had.

He had lost the power of pure science and logic for dino brain and droid boy.


	19. Chapter eighteen

Chapter 18- Retrieval

It was nighttime and everyone was asleep, except for one person. Jaden was sitting on the edge of his bed starring at the ground. Alexis was fast asleep. Jaden was thinking really hard then a spirit appeared before him.

She had three eyes, demonic wings, and purple and gray hair. That's right Yubel. She looked worriedly at Jaden.

"What's wrong my love?" Yubel asked.

Jaden sighed and looked up to face Yubel. "I'm deciding whether I should take them or not."

Yubel looked confused "Who are you talking about?"

"The sacred beasts, I'm deciding whether I should retrieve them." He pulled a small box from underneath his bed. It was the one that held the spirit keys.

Yubel starred into Jaden's golden eyes "Why not." And she disappeared.

Jaden got up, and was fully dressed and headed outside. He made sure Alexis was still sleeping and closed the door softly and locked it.

Jaden arrived back at his room early that morning before anyone would have been awake. He held three cards in his hand and walked causally back to his room. He stomach growled.

'Man I need some shrimp' and he headed to the Slifer kitchen. He opened the door to it and felt heat rush up his spine. Glaring evil looks at him from across the Slifer table was Alexis, and she didn't look happy.

"Jaden where did you go last night?" She said menacingly at him. "And what's do you have there?"

'Holy shit she is mad.' Jaden just starred open mouth at her. "I went out for a walk and these are just duel monster cards." It would've worked but Alexis pulled out a golden box and he realized his mistake. He had taken the keys out, and left the box.

"Do you mind explaining this?" She shot a death glare at him.

"Fine, I went to get the sacred beast cards and he threw them on the table so that Alexis could see. She didn't jump at the sight of them, which most people do, only scowled.

"Jaden you know better than to take these." Her scowl became a smirk and she started laughing.

Jaden looked confused, "um Lex why are you laughing?"

She looked at him "Well since we got these" she took hold of the sacred beasts. "I guess we should 'use' them."

"So you're not mad?" Jaden looked relieved.

"Oh I'm mad alright, but not for you taking the scared keys." She tackled Jaden to the ground so she was on top of him, and she grabbed his collar. "WHAT IM MAD ABOUT IS THAT YOU LEFT ME AND DIDN'T TELL ME WHERE YOU WERE GOING!"

Jaden just looked at her, he wasn't that afraid of Alexis, but still she shouldn't be taken lightly.

"Lex calm down. You were asleep and I didn't want to wake you." Jaden looked calmly back at Alexis who only scowled. Then she let go of his collar and rested her head on his chest.

"Fine, but next time." She looked up at Jaden, the gold light projecting from their eyes creating a little artificial light. "Either give me a note or something, or bring me along."

"Alright ill make sure I'll do it next time, but I think we should get off the floor."

Alexis looked around and realized where they were. "Okay I'll wait in the common room." And she got up and headed toward the door. She turned back to face Jaden "can you make me bacon?" and left for the other room.

20 minutes later, Jaden walked out of the kitchen with eggs, bacon, fried shrimp, and mountain dew. He was too lazy to make coffee and this stuff works better anyways. He laid the food on the table and sat down on the couch next to Alexis.

She was reading a very old book that looked like it was from the 1st century. She looked up at Jaden, then at the food.

"Really mountain dew." Alexis took a piece of bacon and chew on it.

"Yah." Jaden thought he knew what that book was, but he could remember it. "What you reading?"

She put the book on her lap and looked at Jaden. "Now don't be mad but I found this book underneath your bed and decided to read it."

Jaden now remembered what that book was; it was the history of Darkness, which is a complete history of the reign of Haou. Jaden starred at her, "what chapter you on?"

She giggled a little bit, "I'm at his marriage." Jaden looked horrified but she just smiled. "Are you mad Jaden?" Alexis asked.

"Mad no, I'm furious" and he lightly tackled Alexis off the couch and they were making out on the floor when the door swung open.

Atticus in his new black and blue jacket and Bastion in his black and yellow one were staring at the food, which led them to stare at the empty couch and that to the floor where Alexis and Jaden were getting down to business.

"NOT IN PUBLIC!" Atticus screamed and Alexis looked up to see Atticus and Bastion starring at them.

"It wasn't public a second ago." And she got off Jaden and sat on the couch. Atticus smiled and sat into one of the chairs while Bastion just stood there.

Jaden got up and sat next to Alexis who was eating another piece of bacon. "You know Bastion; it would be less awkward if you don't just stand there."

Bastion then came out of his own thoughts and looked at Jaden. "Okay sorry just a little, freaked." And he took a seat on one of the remaining chairs, not wanting to sit next to the king and queen because with his luck, they'll start making out and he'll be underneath them.

Alexis looked at everyone in the room after her 10th piece of bacon (this explains why she is so strong). "This is it? Only 4 people."

"Well really 5." And Aster walked in and sat in the last remaining chair. He was the only one not to have black in their clothing since Jaden decided that Aster looked better in a white suit rather than a black one.

"So is everyone packed?" Atticus asked.

"Well me and Alexis don't have too since everything we need we can just summon. Its firkin sweet."

"Well what about actually getting there. I don't really want to be on a boat of mindless zombies." Alexis said.

"How about this, we take my boat. Since Jaden and Alexis won't bring anything and its only Bastion and Atticus's shit I would have to bring, why not."

Jaden whispered something into Alexis's ear and she grinned very widely.

"Not yet Jay, well try it later" she whispered back to him.

"Sounds good Aster, but, I kind of want to convert a couple people. We need a bigger following if you get what I am saying." Jaden said. Aster nodded in agreement.

"So Jaden won't be coming with…" but Alexis cut Aster off.

"Jaden I'm coming too,"

Atticus thought about the other thing but then realized that she still had her cloths on and sat back down.

"Alright so me and Bastion will go with Aster." Atticus said. "And you two" he pointed to the couple. "You better not lose."

Jaden laughed a little "us lose, what a radical idea."

"Okay, guys get your stuff because were going now." Aster, Bastion and Atticus got up and left the demonic couple to their demonic thoughts.

"You sure about this Jaden?" Alexis had her head prompt on his shoulder and was looking into his eyes.

"Yah, I want to try a couple of new cards I got." They both laughed their evil laugh.

"Damn our evil laugh has gotten much better" Alexis said giggling.

Jaden shrugged "what can I say, practice makes perfect."


	20. Chapter nineteen

Chapter 19- Monarchy of Darkness vs. Harpies' frenzy

Jaden and Alexis made their way to the docks where the society was currently being loaded. They decided for dramatic affect they would wear their armor. Their black duel disks were attached to their left arm, decks ready. Jaden had just added the sacred beasts to his deck, and was itching to use them.

As usual, they were the last to get on board.

"So Jay we should find some people to duel." Alexis looked for people worthy to duel them, or just wouldn't run away at the sight of them.

Jaden had an idea "hey weren't you're friends Jasmine and Mindy really good at tag duels?"

"Yah they were the best…" Alexis stopped.

Jaden grinned underneath his faceplate "I say we take that title, what do you think?"

Alexis grinned under hers "sounds good to me." And the demonic pair went searching for their targets.

Sartorius was not on the boat, he had taken a private yacht to Domino, but he told his followers they could duel, since he had heard that the black dorm was not going to be on board. How very wrong he was.

Jaden and Alexis had been walking around for nearly ten minutes until they spotted them. They were checking out some guys on the other end of the boat and giggling a lot.

"Looks like we found them, you ready Jay?" Alexis asked.

"Never been more ready." And they walked over to them.

Jasmine had heard the clanking of metal coming closer to them and looked up. She spotted Jaden and Alexis in their dark armor coming towards them.

"Oh shit, Mindy."

"What's wrong?" and she looked up to see where Jasmine was looking. Her eyes froze.

"They are coming towards us, shit."

"Hey guys, how is it going?" Alexis said menacingly at Jasmine and Mindy who were terrified.

"N...OT mu...ch ho...W abo...ut y...ou?" They both stuttered out still gazing at Alexis golden eyes that projected outward from underneath her faceplate.

"Not much, but enough talk, me and Jay challenge you two to a duel and if you don't accept." Alexis made a fist and showed it to them "we will do something a little less civil."

"Fine" Jasmine said and she stood up. "Were sick of your darkness polluting the light."

"Yah no one likes a slut" Mindy stood up and glared at Alexis.

Alexis remained calm, and glared at the two of them which seemed to have more of a desired effect. "Fine get ready because we duel now." And she walked back to Jaden.

While Alexis was catching up with her 'friends' Jaden had gotten out of his armor and into his black uniform via darkness. Alexis followed his switched and she was in her black uniform. It was way too hot to be in armor anyways.

(Only reason I chose these two was because they make the most sense to have a tag duel against. Beside Alexis doesn't like being the only girl in the darkness.)

Jaden and Alexis vs. Jasmine and Mindy

LP 8000/8000

"I'll go first" Mindy said. "And I summon Cyber Harpy lady in attack mode"

A lady with hawk like wings, elfish ears and long pink hair appeared. She had a metal chest plate and her hands and feet were replaced by talons.

"I lay two cards face down and activate the field spell Harpies hunting ground." The ground then became that of a roman style coliseum. "And I end."

"Finally" Jaden said and drew. "I special summon evil prodigy, but I then sacrifice him to summon elemental malicious edge." A look alike of blade edge appeared, but this one wore black armor and his blades were sharer and more demonic. He looked like he was going to pounce on something in any second.

"I activate my trap, spellbinding circle." Mindy said and Malicious was surrounded by a circle of light.

"Good job Mindy, now we got his strongest monster to be useless" But Jaden only chuckled.

"You seem to think my best card is malicious edge, grave mistake because I play dark fusion."

"Dark what?" Mindy had never heard of it.

"Dark fusion and it lets me bring out my malicious fiend by fusing that and my other malicious edge that is in my hand." Malicious fiend disappeared in a cloud of shadow and out came a monster that shocked most people except Alexis who just giggled.

What appeared was malicious edge basically except with demonic wings. His armor was sharper and jutted out from his chest. He had a visor similar to that of inferno wing. He glared down at the cyber harpy who coward at the sight of the new evil hero.

"Now Evil hero Malicious Fiend attack her cyber Harpy!"

"Not so fast because I activate…" but Mindy was cut off by Jaden.

"Did I mention that a monster summoned by dark fusion is impervious to spells traps and monster affects till the end of the turn."

She looked terrified as malicious fiend ripped her Harpy Lady to bits.

LP 8000- 6400

"I end my turn." Jaden smirked his golden eyes glowing from the pleasure of seeing them suffer under the pressure.

"Fine my go!" and Jasmine drew a card. "I summon one monster face down and set three cards."

"My go." Alexis said menacingly which made everyone but Jaden jump. "I play the field spell dark castle which destroys your Harpies hunting ground." The field changed to that of a castle throne room with red carpet underneath them. The stone was black and behind Jaden and Alexis were two dark thrones.

"Next I play Shadow knight in attack mode- 1900, 1300." A soldier in black armor appeared. He had a large shield and a spear. His helmet had a large slit in it so that he could see.

"I activate the trap end turn! This automatically ends your current phase and your turn ends." Jasmine said and Alexis sighed.

"My go again then!" Mindy said. She drew and smirked. "I paly harpy dragon flute which automatically summons my harpies pet dragon but all of my monsters are flipped into face up attack position." The card that Jasmine played was harpy lady and a large dragon appeared in defense mode.

"That's not all because I activate another one of my traps, dragon bait." Jasmine said. "Now as long as harpy's pet dragon is in play, you can only attack that monster."

"And that's not all because I play Harpies sister summoning!" Mindy said. "This summons three harpy lady tokens to my side of the field." And three more Harpy ladies appeared.

Harpies Pet dragon- 3200, 3700 def position.

"And I end my turn." Mindy smirked. "Now they can't get through us."

Jaden drew silently and a very large grin came onto his face. Alexis had noticed and looked at him.

"You get something Jay?" Alexis asked.

"This duel is over." I play dark comes again which allows me to special summon all my evil heroes from the grave." Two Malicious edges appeared and one Evil hero Prodigy. "But they aren't staying around because I sacrifice all three to bring out Raviel Lord of Phantasms!"

Now when people saw malicious fiend they jumped, now when they saw Raviel they ran. He was a look alike of Obelisk except he looked more demonic. He glared down at Mindy and Jasmine who were about to piss their pants.

"And that's not all because I activate the spell card, dark demise. This destroys all your monsters on your side of the field if I have no other cards in my hand."

A black tornado blew over the battlefield and all the Harpies and their dragon were sucked up into it and destroyed.

"Malicious dark slice and Raviel judgment of the dammed!"

LP- 8000-0

Mindy and Jasmine fell to the ground and Alexis walked over to Jaden and looked at their fallen opponents.

"Did the light leave them?" Alexis asked as Jaden put one arm around her.

"Hopefully" Jaden looked as they started getting up.

"What the fuck happened?"


	21. Chapter twenty

Chapter 20- Welcome to Domino

"What the fuck happened?" Chazz said running to the scene where the duel was. Mindy and Jasmine fell back on the ground.

"Oh Chazz, it's nice to see you" Jaden smirked as he saw Chazz's horrified face.

"What are you two doing here; I thought you got a ride with Aster?"

Alexis shrugged "too much fun last night and we overslept." She knew it was a lie, they didn't actually do anything, but hey, it made him mad.

Alexis walked over to her friends. "Hey guys you okay?" and she knelt in front of their fallen bodies.

They looked up and saw Alexis with her golden eyes looking at them. "Alexis, what happened?" They both asked starring at their friend. "And what's up with the black?" They looked at each other "why are we in white?"

"It's a very long story" Alexis said and lent them both a one of her hands. She helped them both up, but really she lifted them up. They were on their feet and they looked at Jaden who was leaning against one of the walls. His golden eyes were staring at the scene. Chazz was in a corner fuming with anger and next to him was Syrus.

Alexis led the two of them toward Jaden who was smiling at her. Jasmine and Mindy suddenly realized a distinct characteristic they both had. The golden eyes.

"It worked." Alexis said leant on the wall next to Jaden.

"I can see that." He looked at Alexis's friends. "I think you should explain to them what's going on."

"Why me?" Alexis didn't feel like leaving Jaden right then.

Jaden looked at Alexis "they are your friends; you should be the one to explain on the shit that's going down."

Alexis nodded "fine" and gave him a kiss on the lips and started explaining the situation to Mindy and Jasmine.

_About 10 minutes later of boring explanations-_

Mindy and Jasmine jaws dropped at what they heard. "You're telling me, that we were brainwashed?"

"Pretty much" Jaden said, this was the first time he said something to them.

"Oh you got to put these on" and Alexis suddenly had blue girl school uniforms with black outlining. They took them and starred at them.

"How the fuck did you do that?" Mindy asked.

"No questions, find a bathroom and change" Jaden said sternly and Alexis giggled.

They left and Jaden and Alexis just leaned against the wall looking out at the sea and the approaching city.

"I can't wait till were there" Alexis said.

"Yah then I can finally take you out on a proper date." Jaden looked gleeful at the thought. Alexis hugged him and he started stroking her hair.

"That would be lovely." She laid her head into his chest and was about to fall asleep in it until-

**We have reached Domino City-**

"Ug" Alexis pouted; she was just about to take a nap until the stupid announcement came on.

"You tired Lex?" Jaden asked.

She nodded "yah, stupid announcement." Jaden put his arm around her.

"Well let's head to the hotel and take a 'nap'" She giggled, she knew what he was implying and couldn't wait.

They walked off the boat; white student's dispersing in their wake in fright of the demonic pair. Alexis giggled at them.

"They are so afraid" Alexis leaned her head on Jaden's shoulder.

They saw Aster, Atticus and Bastion waiting for them by a white limo.

"Holy shit Aster, how the hell did you get that?" Alexis asked.

He shrugged, "I'm rich, famous and awesome. I get cool stuff."

"Oh that reminds me" Alexis said. "We converted Mindy and Jasmine to our side."

Aster groaned "out of everyone you had to duel them."

"Well they 'were' the best tag team at school till we beat them" Jaden said bluntly.

They saw them running towards the group of 'black' duelists in their new black outfits. It was exactly like the regular school uniform except the white changed to a dark blue and the blue outlining changed to black.

"Hey guys, what's up with the limo?" Mindy asked.

"Well Aster has to be better then everyone so a limo was in order" Atticus said.

"And besides" Jaden said "No one likes to be around 'white' SCUM!"

He said it loud enough so that Chazz could hear and looked pissed. He was getting into a bus which compared to a limo is shit.

They all laughed at Jaden's comment and piled into the limo. When everyone got a seat Jaden appeared in his black armor and so did Alexis.

No one but Mindy and Jasmine were shocked by the sudden transformation, "how the fuck did you guys do that?" they ignored them.

"Too business" Jaden said. (This kind of reminds me of mobsters getting together with their boss)

Bastion pulled out a map of Domino city with pins all over it. "I have figured out where the society will be for the week, and the time."

Atticus pulled out a comb and started combing his hair "I'm going to the beach." Alexis rolled her eyes.

"Of course you are. But if you haven't realized there are more important things."

"Yes like our tan." Mindy and Jasmine.

"Fine all the beauty 'queens stay out of the society's way." Jaden said sternly glaring at Atticus, Mindy and Jasmine.

"Well I got stuff to do" Aster said looking out the window.

"Fine, Jaden, Bastion and I will do important stuff."

"Have fun" Atticus said.

Alexis glared at him, "just don't get converted. Got it." Atticus jumped back, his sister usually wasn't this controlling to him. What am I kidding, she was controlling, just not this much.

"With that settled." Jaden pulled out a bottle of coke and jugged it.

"Geese Jaden" Aster said, "You don't have to jug it all down"

"Yes I do….SHUT UP!" Jaden said playfully and crossed his arms and pouted.

Everyone laughed at his reaction except Aster who was deep in thought.

For the next 20 minutes they were jugging coke and all that fun stuff you do in limos. Yah you know what I'm talking about.

When they reached the hotel it was around 3pm and Atticus and the two girls ran out with their swimsuits and headed to the beach that was next to it.

Alexis just glared at them running "They weren't kidding"

Aster got out and walked causally down the street to who knows where so it was only Bastion, Alexis and Jaden left. Alexis and Jaden were getting funny stares because of the whole armor thing.

"So where to first?" Bastion asked.

"Isn't it obvious" Alexis said.

"CARD SHOP!" and Jaden started sprinting towards the game store and Bastion and Alexis tried to catch up with him but failed miserably. When Jaden wants cards, he gets cards, no matter what.

-Note-

This is just setting the scene for fun stuff to happen. I really hated writing this chapter, but hey you got to open something up to get fun stuff going on.


End file.
